¿QUIEN SOY?
by baunyoko
Summary: aunque su memoria fuera borrada y su mente dominada, su corazon era lo unico que nunca pudieron capturar,su corazon sabia la verdad y sin saberlo este le dictaba sus sentimientos hacia aquellas personas que amo, por ello nunca se rindio ni olvido
1. AUSENCIA

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AKI DEJANDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESTA VA A SER LA MAS LARGA QUE E HECHO YA QUE CONSTARA CON 16 CPITULOS COMO MINIMO, EL FINAL AUN NO LO TRENGO YA QUE NO SE QUE PAREJA DEJAR, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIERAN OPINIONES, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, ME GUSTARIA DEDICARSELO A LAS LECTORAS QUE HAN PASDO POR MIS DEMAS FIC, MUCHAS GRACIAS, EN VERDAD LES AGRADESCO TODOS SUS MENSAJES...**

**BUENO ANTES QEU NADA LOS PERSONAJE DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN (PERO ALGUN DIA, JEJEJ)**

**SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO...**

* * *

**--AUSENCIA--**

Era una linda noche en Honoka, el cielo estaba cubierto por miles de estrellas y la luna iluminaba todo el campo de entrenamiento, no había rastro de alma alguna con excepción de una hermosa chica de cabello azulado y lindos ojos blancos que mostraban al

Era una linda noche en Honoka, el cielo estaba cubierto por miles de estrellas y la luna iluminaba todo el campo de entrenamiento, no había rastro de alma alguna con excepción de una hermosa chica de cabello azulado y lindos ojos blancos que mostraban algunos destellos platinados, su ropa y cuerpo estaban desgastados se notaban pequeños rasguños en la cara y manchas de sangre en sus nudillos y palmas, la chica se dispuso a irse a su casa, pero no soportaba su propio peso, se tambaleaba y sostenía con un brazo su abdomen, ese día había decidido entrenar hasta caer del cansancio, se había puesto la meta de ser mas fuerte y ya no depender de los demás, hace días que ya no dormía bien, casi no comía y entrenaba hasta que su cuerpo ya no obedecía las ordenes de su mente, pero como era de esperar nadie siquiera lo notaba, poco a poco el cansancio le fue ganando, iba saltando de árbol en árbol, se desmayo sin poder hacer nada cayendo al frió suelo, su cabeza se golpeo con una roca haciéndose una pequeña cortada en la frente. Mientras que en la mansión Hyuuga un chico un poco mayor que ella se encontraba registrando cada rincón de la casa con su byakugan, pero todo fue en vano ya que era obvio que ella no estaba ahí, salio rápidamente de la mansión sin hacer mucho ruido para que su tío no se diera cuenta de que Hinata aún no llegaba a la casa.

Mientras que con la ojiblanco, aún seguía inconciente en el bosque, una sombra apareció detrás suyo y al verla tan vulnerable no pudo dejar de soltar una sonrisa perversa, la cargo entre sus brazos y sin que nadie lo pudiera ver desapareció junto con la chica.

El sol estaba por salir y Neji aún no encontraba a Hinata, por lo que decidió dar aviso a su tío, el cual se encontraba ya listo para entrenas a Hanabi, al entrar al pequeño cuarto Neji hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a hablar

NEJI: Hiashi–sama, Hinata no a aparecido desde ayer en la tarde, ya busque en toda Honoka y sus alrededores y no aparece.

HIASHI: Esa niña, siempre dando problemas

NEJI: ¿Qué haremos?

HIASHI: Nada

NEJI: ¿Nada?, puede estar herida o en gran peligro

HIASHI: Si es así, la culpa la tendría ella por ser débil.

NEJI: ¿No le preocupa?

HIASHI: No, lo veo como una prueba, si no logra salir de esto sola, no es digna de ser la heredera.

NEJI: Podría morir

HIASHI: Espero y lo haga con honor

Neji enfureció al ver que la actitud de su tío nunca iba a cambiar así que salio de la mansión y se dirigió a la oficina de la hokage

TSUNADE: ¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita?, solo me visitas a darme los informes de tus misiones, y hace un par de semanas que no te asigno nada.

NEJI: Vengo por Hinata

TSUNADE: Le ocurre algo, hoy no vino como lo hace de costumbre

NEJI: Desde ayer en la tarde que no aparece, ya busque en todos lados y aun no logro encontrarla.

TSUNADE: Ya la buscaste en casa de alguna amiga

NEJI: Aun no, pero ella no es de las que se queda en casa de amigas sin antes avisar

TSUNADE: Quizás se ha fugado con el novio, esta juventud, si fuera un par de años mas joven…

NEJI: No es momento de bromear, ella no es así, además no trae novio

TSUNADE: Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, según entiendo a lo mucho tiene unas 14 horas desaparecidas, necesito que tenga mínimo unas 24 horas, para mandar a los AMBUS a buscarla.

NEJI: Ya veo.

TSUNADE: Y que hizo tu tío al respecto

NEJI: Lo tomo como una prueba para ver si es digna de ser la líder del clan

TSUNADE: Ese viejo, sabes ya lo he pensado, yo contratare de sus servicios, será una misión de clase A y no volverán hasta que la encuentren, quien es él para decidir las pruebas de Hinata, ella podría estar en gran peligro y él aprovecha la situación para deshacerse de ella. Lo siento me deje llevar

NEJI: Descuide, solo dice la verdad

TSUNADE: Bien, quiero que busques a Naruto, Sasuke y a Kiba, diles que los necesito lo antes posible

NEJI: De acuerdo.

El castaño salio corriendo de la oficina de la hokage y se dispuso a buscar a los ya nombrados, no tardo mucho en encontrar a Naruto, ya que como de costumbre se encontraba comiendo ramen

NEJI: La hokage quiere verte de inmediato

NARUTO: Que bien, ya voy para aya

NEJI: Hazme un favor, busca a Sasuke y dile que la hokage también quiere verlo.

NARUTO: Yo le digo.

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta, ya que aun no sabían donde se encontraban Sasuke y Kiba. Naruto encontró a Sasuke cerca de un lago mirándolo y pensando como de costumbre.

NARUTO: Sasuke, hasta que te encontré Tsunade nos quiere ver de inmediato

SASUKE: Ahora que hice, llevo dos meses aquí y en eses dos meses ella me a estado supervisando.

NARUTO: Lose, pero creo que se trata de una misión

SASUKE: Eso quiere decir que ya confía en mí

NARUTO: Creo que sí, vamos por como me dijo Neji es algo muy importante

SASUKE: Vamos

Los dos se fueron a la torre de la Hokage, al entrar a la oficina de Tsunade ya se encontraban Neji y Kiba, al parecer después de salir del puesto de ramen Neji se topo con Kiba, el rubio se coloco aún lado de Kiba y Sasuke prefirió quedarse recargado en la pared atento a todo lo que decían.

TSUNADE: Los he llamado a hablar ya que llevaran a cabo una misión de tipo A

KIBA: ¿Y de que se trata?

TSUNADE: Tenemos sospechas de que un miembro de nuestra aldea a sido secuestrado o esta en gran peligro

NARUTO: Y ¿de quien se trata?

TSUNADE: Por desgracia a sido Hinata

NARUKIBA: ¡QUE!

TSUNADE: Tenemos entendido que ayer salio a su entrenamiento, después de eso nadie la a visto, Neji la busco por toda la aldea y la zonas cercanas, pero no tubo suerte, por ello ustedes 4 serán los encargados de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.

KIBA: Lo mejor seria separarnos y abarcar más terreno

NARUTO: El perro tiene razón

TSUNADE: Eso no será, necesito que se mantengan como un equipo, no sabemos a que se enfrentan y si Hinata fue capturada fue porque esta débil, y uno solo no podría con ella y además defenderse.

NARUTO: De acuerdo.

TSUNADE: Por ultimo, no podrán volver a la aldea hasta encontrar por lo menos una pista, no se preocupen por la aldea aun nos quedan mas ninjas para protegerla, la prioridad ahora es encontrar a Hinata.

KIBA: De acuerdo

NARUTO: No se preocupe, la encontraremos, de veras, ya lo vera

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la torre de la Hokage y se pusieron de acuerdo en verse en media hora en la entrada de Honoka, ya que seria un largo viaje sin fecha para volver, así que necesitarían empacar todo lo necesario. Así cada chico se dispuso a partir a su casa.

/

Mientras tanto una inconciente Hinata comenzaba a abrir los ojos

**ESPERO Y LKES AIGA GUSTADO**

**BESITOS**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**CUIDENSEN**

**XOXO**


	2. IDENTIDAD

**HOLAP, AKI DE NUEVO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESTE FIN ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACION Y PUES APROVECHE PARA ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, HASTA AHORA LLEVO ESCRITO 15 CAPITULOS, NO LO PUDE TERMINAR POR DOS RAZONES UNA TENIA ALGO DE SUEÑO Y DOS NO SUPE QUE PAREJA DEJAR, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE LA CONTINUACION.**

**GRACIAS A ****Angelique-Neige****, ****a-grench**** Y A ****dagorfly**** POR SUS COMENTARIOS.  
**

* * *

**cap. 2 IDENTIDAD**

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la torre de la Hokage y se pusieron de acuerdo en verse en media hora en la entrada de Honoka, ya que seria un largo viaje sin fecha para volver, así que necesitarían empacar todo lo necesario

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la torre de la Hokage y se pusieron de acuerdo en verse en media hora en la entrada de Honoka, ya que seria un largo viaje sin fecha para volver, así que necesitarían empacar todo lo necesario. Así cada chico se dispuso a partir a su casa.

/

Mientras tanto una inconciente Hinata comenzaba a abrir los ojos, al inicio veía todo oscuro, pero al poco tiempo sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz y pudo observar que estaba en un pequeño cuarto, la chica se paro algo confundida, traía vendas y curitas en gran parte de su cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza y al tocarla se percato de que traía una venda alrededor de su frente, escucho como la puerta se abría, giro su cabeza hacia esa dirección y observo como entraba un chico algo mayor que ella de cabello oscuro y lindos ojos rojos, el chico vestía con una especie de tunica negra con nubes rojas dibujadas en ella, ella mas por instinto que por lógica tomo pose de defensa.

HINATA: ¿Quién eres tú?

CHICO: ¿Cómo no me recuerdas?

HINATA: Yo… yo… no lose

CHICO: Como te puedes olvidar de mi, no conozco a alguien que no sepa de mi

HINATA: Lo siento… supongo… no lose

La chica se toco la cabeza y empezó a sentir un agudo dolor, se hinco en el piso, sujetándose la cabeza con un gesto de dolor el chico se acerco a ella y se agacho hasta llegar al mismo nivel de la chica

CHICO: Te sientes bien

HINATA: Me duele la cabeza

CHICO: Debe de ser por el golpe que te diste

HINATA: Quizás, como me lo hice

CHICO: No lo recuerdas

HINATA: De hecho no recuerdo nada que allá ocurrido antes de despertar, es como si, no lose

CHICO: Como lo imagine el golpe te a producido amnesia, lo bueno que yo te encontré y no otra persona

HINATA: ¿Tú sabes quien soy?

CHICO: Oh! Claro que se tu nombre es… Ryu, si Ryu, eres una integrante de los Akatsuki, los cuales buscan capturar a los 9 demonios de las colas que existen para usarlos a nuestro favor

HINATA: Ya veo, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

CHICO: Yo soy Itachi Uchiha

HINATA: Tu apellido me resulta muy familiar

ITACHI: Claro, ya te dije que somos compañeros, de hecho somos más que compañeros

HINATA: Acaso somos… ¿pareja?

ITACHI: Me duele en verdad que no lo recuerdes Ryu, pero no te preocupes con el tiempo lo recordaras

HINATA: Gracias por comprenderme Itachi-Kun, lo bueno es que tu me encontraste, no se que hubiera pasado si me hubiera rescatado alguien mas

ITACHI: No te preocupes Ryu, no hubiera dejado que nadie te hiciera nada

HINATA: Gracias

El moreno ayudo a la chica a levantarse y la llevo a recorrer la casa o guarida como ellos le decían, por suerte los demás no se encontraban, así tendría mas tiempo a solas con la ojiblanco, al final salieron al patio y este le entrego su banda solo que ahora tenia una raya atravesando el emblema de Honoka

ITACHI: Ahora, que tal si volvemos a nuestra rutina

El chico la sujeto de la cintura y la acercó a el, lentamente la fue besando en los labios después fue besando su cuello se iba deslizando mas abajo pero la chica lo retiro

RYU-HINATA: Lo siento es solo que…

ITACHI: Lose, no te preocupes te esperare hasta que estés lista, comprendo que ahora todo es nuevo para ti

RYU-HINATA: Gracias

La chica se acerco a el y lo beso dulcemente, Itachi correspondió, por muy extraño que pareciera, había algo en ella que le llamaba mucho la atención, sin duda alguna se divertiría mucho con su nueva posesión.

**ESPERO Y LES AIGA GUSTADO.**

**AKI LES DEJO LAS PAREJAS PARA QUE ME AYUDEN A ELEGIR CUAL SE QUEDARA AL FINAL**

**GAAHINA**

**SASOHINA**

**ITAHINA**

**SE QUE SON ALGO EXTRAÑAS PERO BUENO, ASI TRABAJA MI MENTECITA**

**BESITOS**

**CUIDENSEN**

**XOXO**


	3. CURANDO HERIDAS

**HOLAP, AKI DE NUEVO CON ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, CONTIENE UN POCO DE SASUHINA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, AL PARECER EL FIC SERA UN GAAHINA, PERO AL INICIO TENDRA MUCHO ITAHINA Y SE EXPLICARA PORQUE ITACHI ACTUO TAN APROVECHADO Y CON UN POCO DE SASOHINA TAMBIEN, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba guardando todo para su viaje, sin darse cuenta sujeto un pañuelo blanco con un bordado en color azul el cual decía H.H. el lo acerco a el y lo olio por ultima vez, aun olía a ese perfume de lilas y manzanilla después lo guardo, recordó como esa dulce niña se lo había obsequiado

Flash back

Llevaba mas de una semana de regreso en honoka, como era de esperar nadie confiaba en el, sentía un gran dolor en el abdomen aun andaba muy lastimado de su ultima batalla, pero su orgullo no le permitía pedirle ayuda a Sakura o a la hokage, poco a poco iba disminuyendo su chacra ya que aun tenia una grave herida en el abdomen que sangraba de vez en cuando, cuando no pudo mas quedo inconsciente en un callejón. Al abrir los ojos se vio recostado en una linda cama con sabanas de seda de un color crema, noto varias vendas alrededor de su tórax y un delicado pañuelo blanco con un lindo bordado azul sobre su frente, trato de levantarse pero no podía, el dolor aun seguía ahí menor, pero aun sentía pequeñas punzadas, noto como la puerta se abría poco a poco y de ella salía una linda chica de cabello negro azulado y lindos ojos blancos, al verlo tratando de levantarse esta se apresuro y delicadamente lo volvió a recostar.

HINATA: No deberías de pararte en tu estado, batalle mucho en curar todas tus heridas, debiste de ir en seguida al hospital o pedirle ayuda a Sakura, si no te hubiera encontrado, no se lo que hubiera pasado

SASUKE: Gracias

HINATA: (Sorprendida) De nada, talvez no sea tan buena como la Hokage o Sakura, pero me alegra poder ayudar

SASUKE: Será mejor que me valla

HINATA: Pero no te puedes mover, necesitas por lo menos un día de reposo

SASUKE: Ya te e causado muchos problemas, no deseo causarte mas

HINATA: Descuida, nadie nunca viene a mi cuarto, de hecho nadie notara si estas aquí, si me necesitas estaré aquí, tu descansa

SASUKE: Gracias

HINATA: (sonriendo) es un placer

El Uchiha se sonrojo por lo que hinata rápidamente tomo su temperatura, al ver que estaba bien sonrío nuevamente, durante toda la noche Hinata chequeaba su temperatura y sanaba una que otra herida, al día siguiente el chacra de Sasuke estaba estable por lo que ya podía abandonar el cuarto de hinata.

HINATA: Bien, creo que ya es todo, ya puedes volver a tu casa

SASUKE: Gracias

HINATA: Por cierto, si algún día vuelves estar en esta situación, que espero y no, no dudes en venir a buscarme y descuida no le diré a nadie nada.

SASUKE: Como sabias que te lo iba a pedir

HINATA: Solo lo supuse

Sasuke se marcho por la ventana de la ojiblanco y se dispuso a ir a su casa a descansar, al llegar noto la gran soledad que lo rodeaba por raro que fuese era igual a la que se sentía en casa de Hinata, empezó a echar de menos la compañía de la ojiblanco, al meterse a bañar pudo notar en su bolsillo el pañuelo que tenia en su frente al verlo de cerca pudo ver las iniciales H.H. de seguro lo había guardado inconcientemente en su bolsillo como alguna forma de poseer algo de la chica ya que sabia que ella solo tenia ojos para Naruto, pero aun así el haría hasta lo imposible por estar con ella.

Fin flash back

El chico guardo el pañuelo en su mochila colocándolo cuidadosamente dentro de ella como si fuese un tesoro, se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y cerrándola tras de si, se dirigió a cumplir su misión, salvar a la persona mas importante para el.

/

Mientras tanto en la mansión hyuuga se encontraba Neji arreglando todo para su viaje, se culpaba una y otra vez por no haber sabido proteger mejor a la chica, aceptaba que antes la odiaba y deseaba su muerte mas que cualquier cosa, pero ahora solo quería verla sana y a salvo, desde hace un tiempo para acá el empezó a sentir algo por la chica, cada que estaba con ella se sentía muy alegre y en paz, recordaba cada momento que le permitían estar con ella, recordaba con ironía su batalla en la prueba chuuni, la chica le demostró lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser y que ya no era la frágil muñeca de porcelana como todo el mundo creía, se odia por haberle hecho tanto daño, pero sonrío al recordar la pequeña disculpa.

Flash back

Hinata se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago, sus pies jugaban con el agua fría de este, Neji ganándole a su orgullo y vergüenza se sentó a un lado de ella depositando su mirada en el lago.

NEJI: Yo… eto... quería

HINATA: Lo se y no hay problema, se que era tu deber, tu querías ganar y ser ascendido como chuuni, no fue tu culpa, además soy débil, era de esperar ese resultado

NEJI: No vuelva a decir eso, usted es muy fuerte, me lo a demostrado a mi y a todos

HINATA: (Sonriéndole) gracias

El chico se perdió en aquella sonrisa tan calida y hermosa, parecía un dulce ángel.

fin flash back

El castaño salio de la propiedad con rumbo a las puertas de honoka, vio por ultimo su pueblo ya que no volvería hasta no encontrar a hinata y traerla a salvo, sabia que Naruto era el dueño de su corazón, por lo que haría todo lo posible por que su prima fuese feliz, así el tuviera que sufrir al dejarla ir.

ESPERO Y LES AIGA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y ABUCHEOS MUY ANSIOSA Y ALGO NO LES AGRADA NO DUDEN EN CONTARMELO

CUIDENSEN

BESITOS

XOXO


	4. CULPA Y PROMESAS

HOLAP, AKI DE NUEVO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, SE QUE ESTAN ALGO CORTOS PERO MEJORARAN COMO VALLA TRANSCURIENDO LA HISTORIA, EL FIC SERA UN GAAHINA POR LO QUE YA LO PODRAN ENCONTAR EN EL BUSCADOR CON ESTA PAREJA, NO SE ENFADEN YA SI AL INICIO HAY MAS ITAHINA YA QUE ASI LA HACE MAS EMOCIONANTE, JEJEJ GRACIAS POR SUS REWIES, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.

* * *

**CAP.4 CULPA Y PROMESAS**

En casa de Kiba, este se encontraba llenando su mochila con todo lo que creyó necesario, sabia que no volvería en un buen tiempo, así que llevo lo suficiente como para tres meses, akamaru lo veía con nostalgia, el mejor que nadie sabia lo mucho que sufría el chico por la desaparición de la Hyuuga, era bien sabido que un rubio hiperactivo era el dueño del corazón de la doncella, pero eso no era impedimento para que el chico perro dejara de sentir aquello por la chica, el chico se lamentaba el a verla dejado sola, sabia que estaba débil y muy lastimada, debía de estar a su lado pero la chica llegaba a ser tan terca y orgullosa cuando se lo proponía.

Flash back

Kiba observaba desde lejos como la chica golpeaba un árbol hasta dejar pequeñas manchas rojas en el, al ver esto se acerco tomándola de la muñeca, lo que causo que la chica lo volteara a ver con una mirada de resentimiento.

-Deja de verme así,-le decía serio- ya fue suficiente por hoy-

-Estoy bien,-contesto la chica- es normal-

-Normal, Hinata mírate, te estas haciendo daño,-soltándola del agarre- en lugar de hacerte mas fuerte, te estas matando lentamente-

-No quería preocuparte,- le decía mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa- pero créeme estoy bien-

-Sabes que esta no es la forma de llamar su atención,-continuaba el chico con voz seria- si quieres que tu padre te respete, debes demostrarle lo que vales tal y cual eres, no fingiendo ser como tu hermana, adema Naruto odia la actitud de Hanabi, imagínate lo que pensara de ti si te conviertes en ella.-

-Ya no me importa lo que piensen o dejen de opinar de mí,-decía la chica con voz seria y fríamente- además Naruto solo es un buen amigo, hace mucho que solo puedo verlo como tal-

-Como digas hina, no finjas con migo, en fin, si es lo que quieres nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento-

- Si, nos vemos mañana- despidiéndolo con la mano y continuando su entrenamiento

Fin flash back

El chico se sentía realmente frustrado por lo que había pasado, golpeando la pared y al notar que su piel mascota lo miraba algo triste decidió tranquilizarlo.

-De a ver sabido que algo malo le iba a pasar nunca la hubiera dejado sola, en parte yo tengo la culpa Akamaru, somos del mismo equipo,-con voz triste- debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros, por eso no descansare hasta no traerla de vuelta sana y salva.-

El chico salio de su casa y montándose en el perro salieron en dirección a la entrada de Honoka.

/

Al ver su mochila Naruto pudo ver que aun no guardaba nada, la desaparición de Hinata lo tenia muy preocupado, desde hace tiempo que sentía algo por su amiga, pero sabia que era un imposible, ya que ella era la heredera del clan mas prestigiado de la aldea, era dulce, linda, tierna, lista, refinada, amable, fuerte, decidida, en fin era perfecta, demasiado para el y aunque tuviera una oportunidad, su padre jamás lo dejaría pretender a su hija, ya que el buscaría como novio para Hinata a alguien mas de su nivel, como Sasuke o Neji, todos menos el, el era desordenado, travieso, huérfano, hiperactivo, un poco torpe, a veces tosco, en fin era todo lo opuesto, resignado empezó a empacar varias chaquetas, vendas, cantiflora, equipo Ninja y no podía faltar el ramen, vio su reloj, aun faltaba para verse en la entrada así que a paso lento se dirigió hacia la entrada de Honoka. Por mas que intentara no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de la ojiblanco, desde que tenia memoria ella era la única que nunca lo juzgo, nunca lo rechazo o se burlo de él, al contrario siempre le brindaba una tierna sonrisa, con ese sonrojo tan particular que solo ella posee. Desde pequeño soñó con ser Hokage para ser aceptado por las personas de la aldea, para demostrar que era diferente a como lo catalogaban, después se puso esa meta para llamar la atención de cierta chica de cabello rosado, con el tiempo comprendió que solo la veía como amiga, sonrío que ironía al inicio ella solo lo podía ver como amigo mientras el se empeñaba en conquistarla, ahora que ella al fin comenzó a sentir amor por él, él solo la puede ver como a una hermana. Ahora solo deseaba ser Hokage para que Hiashi vea su potencial, soñaba con tener un titulo, ser de los ninjas mas importantes con tal de tener la aprobación del Hyuuga, para que le permita estar cerca de ella, ya no le importaba la aldea, ni la aceptación de los demás, durante su camino Ninja se encontró con mas amigos de los que podía a ver pensado tener alguna vez, los cuales lo aceptaron aun sabiendo que poseía al zorro de las nueve colas dentro de él.

Al llegar a la entrada principal de Honoka se tumbo en el suelo, ya que aun no llegaban sus compañeros, sin duda alguna su objetivo ahora era traer a Hinata de vuelta en el menor tiempo posible ya que entre mas tardaran en encontrarla mas posibilidades habrían de que ella sufriera.

El rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el moreno llego, seguido de Neji y por último Kiba, Naruto se levanto, para comenzar su camino hacia la búsqueda de la niña mas querida para ellos, los cuatro salieron de la ladea con un solo pensamiento.

- Te traeré de vuelta Hinata, así muera en el intento, no permitiré que nadie te lastime, ni dejare que vuelvas a sufrir.-

/

Mientras en alguna parte del gran desierto de Suna se encontraba un pelirojo contemplando la belleza que este desprendía.

ESPERO Y LES AIGA GUSTADO,EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO AL FIN APARESERA GAARA º/º, JEJEJ

CUIDENSEN

BESITOS

XOXO


	5. ANGEL

Mientras en alguna parte del gran desierto de Suna se encontraba un pelirojo contemplando la belleza que este desprendía, no pasaba más del mediodía por lo que el calor era sin duda de los peores que existían, pero a él no le importaba, se mantenía aun c

Mientras en alguna parte del gran desierto de Suna se encontraba un pelirojo contemplando la belleza que este desprendía, no pasaba más del mediodía por lo que el calor era sin duda de los peores que existían, pero a él no le importaba, se mantenía aun con el traje de Kazakage con el tradicional sombrero por un lado, el desierto le brindaba tanta paz y tranquilidad, le encantaba dejar sus deberes y contemplarlo hasta el anochecer, se sentaba en alguna roca y durante horas se dedicaba a ver como la arena se movía lentamente de su lugar con ayuda del viento, pero sin duda amaba cuando la luna empezaba a salir, los colores rojizos, cobrizos y dorados que adornaban el cielo simplemente le resultaban muy relajantes, pero sin duda al ver la luna brillar en toda su gloria era lo que mas le gustaba, le recordaba aquellos ojos platinados que poseía aquella chica de Honoka, aunque solo la vio un par de veces sin duda desde los exámenes chuuni capturo su atención, su forma de ser tan tímida, el rubor que nunca desaparecía, su singular sonrisa que nunca desaparecía, la determinación de mantenerse en pie aun sabiendo que nunca le ganaría a su primo y aun después de casi morir por su culpa asistió a su combate para apoyarlo, no guardo rencor u odio hacia el, al contrario lo perdono y creo una amistad con él, sin duda era la persona mas bondadosa que conocía incluso mas que su tío, aún recordaba aquella misión donde pudo estar cerca de ella.

Flash back

Tsunade había contratado de sus servicios para ayudarla a encontrar un antiguo pergamino que se encontraba en alguna parte del desierto, según los datos que habían obtenido, el pergamino era transportado por nómadas a través del desierto, en el venia escrito las técnicas de esa tribu, pero al ser de suma importancia, la caravana fue atacada por ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las rocas orillándolos a esconderlo en una cueva la cual sepultaron en un manto de arena, Gaara era el único que conocía a la perfección el desierto y sabia como entrar de el y salir vivo con el menor rasguño, pero como el desierto era inmenso y la cueva estaba sepultada necesaria de la ayuda de los Hyuuga.

- Y bien,- hablo la godaime- ¿acepta la misión?

-Claro,-dijo el kage con su usual voz fría e indiferente- sin embargo no logro entender como encontraremos la cueva

-Un reciente mapa que la tribu nos brindo muestra en que lugar del desierto esta,-contesto la rubia- el problema es que el perímetro de búsqueda puede ser de 250 m a la redonda, por los constantes cambios de la arena y dunas

- Comprendo y ¿de que me servirá la compañía de los Hyuuga?

- Ellos posen el Byakugan, el cual les permite ver más allá de lo que la vista humana puede captar, en este momento los únicos capacitados son Neji y Hinata, me hubiera gustado mandar a los dos, pero Neji se ha ido a una misión con su grupo, por lo que solo Hinata lo podrá acompañar

- De acuerdo cuando partiríamos

- Mañana por la mañana

- Bien,- asiendo una reverencia- en ese caso me retiro

A la mañana siguiente el pelirojo se encontraba boca debajo de un árbol con sus pie pegados en una rama gracias a su chacra, se percato de una dulce niña que estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el tronco y los ojos cerrados, la chica era de piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabello negro con destellos azules, por un momento pensó en la chica de los exámenes chuuni, pero aquella chica tenia el pelo corto y a esta su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura y sin duda su cuerpo era ya de una mujer mas madura, a diferencia al de Sakura su cuerpo estaba mas desarrollado incluso mas que el de su hermana, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando esta se dispuso a hablar aun con sus ojos cerrados.

- Buenos días Kazakage-sama

La chica se paro de su lugar, se sacudió un poco la ropa y levantando la cara ya con sus ojos abiertos y una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro prosiguió

- Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, espero serle de ayuda y no retrasarlo en esta misión

El pelirojo se sorprendió como era posible, en verdad era ella, sin duda alguna poseía los mismos ojos platinados y esa dulce sonrisa solo ella la poseía, por unos instantes observo sus ojos casi blancos no transmitía miedo ni odio, quizás algo de tristeza, ¿tristeza? como podían transmitir eso si siempre lucia esa hermosa sonrisa, un momento a caso no tartamudeo, en verdad había cambiado ya no era tan tímida, pero aun transmitía el querer cuidarla y protegerla como si de una muñeca de porcelana fuese, pero a él que le importaba eso, nunca mostró interés en alguien y mucho menos deseos de cuidarla y tenerla a su lado, ¿porque al estar con esa chica aparecían sentimientos que nunca había sentido?, ¿porque no podía dejar de verla?, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?- dijo el pelirojo en voz baja

- ¿Se encuentra bien Kazakage?

- ¿he? si, será mejor partir ya

Salieron de la aldea a paso rápido, su velocidad era extraordinaria sin duda alguna llegarían al desierto al atardecer, Gaara se preocupo por la chica ya que desde que salieron no tomaron algún descanso nunca dejaron de correr, al voltear a verla la chica parecía disfrutar el viaje, al notar la mirada del pelirojo levanto el rostro para verlo mejor y sonreírle, Gaara giro el rostro rápidamente con un poco de sonrojo, al anochecer se detuvieron en el limite del bosque, ya que seria peligroso acampar en el desierto, Hinata trepo hasta la sima de un enorme árbol y usando su Byakugan inspecciono la zona, al ver que no había peligro alguno bajo del árbol y se dirigió a un pequeño arrollo que había a unos cuantos kilómetros para lavarse un poco. Mientras tanto Gaara se encontraba viendo la enorme luna que había, se podía notar que ya estaban cerca del desierto por la fría brisa que lo rodeaba, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, seguido de un calor agradable al levantar la vista vio como la Hyuuga depositaba en sus hombros una frazada, para después envolverse en otra ella, la chica tomo asiento a lado del chico, el cual la veía sorprendido.

- Debería de tener más cuidado con su salud, - decía la Hyuuga con voz dulce- podría pescar un resfriado

Ambos quedaron en un total silencio, la brisa jugaba con el cabello de la chica, por lo que decidió sujetarlo en una coleta alta, la chica se estremeció al oír a hablar al chico.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Porque Tsunade me encomendó esta misión,- algo triste- acaso ¿le incomoda mi presencia?

- No me refería a eso, sino porque estas junto a mi

- Lamento si le incomoda mi compañía,- levantándose- me iré a dar una vuelta por la zona para inspeccionarla

-No quédate

- De acuerdo

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Por supuesto

- ¿No me temes?

- ¿Temer? – Confundida-¿Por qué lo haría?

- Por todo lo que e hecho en el pasado, e matado a mas personas inocentes que malvadas, nunca tuve misericordia de nadie, incluso casi acabo con tu aldea.

-: Supongo que sus motivos habrá tenido,- con voz maternal- eso es algo que ya paso, debería de dejarlo atrás y no atormentarse por el pasado,-sonriéndole dulcemente- todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, uno es quien elige cuando tomarla.

- ¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo?

- ¿Por qué no debería de serlo?

- Porque soy un demonio, un arma para mi pueblo.

- Comprendo,-reflexionando un poco después continuo- por lo mismo mereces ser querido, el rechazo de algunas personas, el odio de otras, el saber que solo eres un estorbo y hasta tu muerte desean en lugar de hacerte sentir miserable y triste deberían de motivarte a ser mejor persona, bueno eso yo pienso.

- ¿Algunas vez te haz sentido así?

- Todo el tiempo

- Pero pareces tan feliz

- Y lo soy,-sonriéndole dulcemente- ya que por cada persona que me hace sentir triste existen 5 que en verdad me quieren y siempre están ahí para apoyarme, debería de realizar una lista de todos sus amigos, le garantizo que nunca podrá terminarla.

- Solo son mis amigos para seguir vivos.

-No lo creo, Naruto lo considera un gran amigo el mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil y lo cruel que es llevar un demonio dentro, incluso nuestra generación lo considera un amigo, no un aliado, al menos para mi usted es una gran persona que merece tomar la segunda oportunidad y dejar de atormentarse por el pasado

- Gracias

-No tarda en amanecer será mejor partir de una vez

El resto del recorrido fue mas sencillo gracias al conocimiento del territorio de Gaara y las habilidades de su clan, Hinata no tardo mucho en encontrar el pergamino, para el anochecer llegaron a Honoka, la Hyuuga parecía feliz al haber realizado un buen trabajo, Tsunade la felicito y le permitió volver a casa para que descansara, al salir del despacho se despidió del pelirojo

- Fue lindo trabajar con usted, espero y le valla muy bien en el futuro

- Gracias, sin duda eres una excelente Ninja, a y por favor solo llámame Gaara

- De acuerdo Gaara-Kun espero poder volverlo a ver

La chica beso dulcemente su mejilla y salio rumbo a su casa el chico toco con su palma su mejilla aun calida por el gesto de la ojiblanco.

Fin flash back

Esa fue la última vez que la vio, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento, quizás estaría con el escandaloso de Naruto, aunque esa idea le partía el corazón, él sabia que eso a ella la estaría haciendo muy feliz y si ella sonreía no importaba, ya que por su felicidad seria capas de sacrificar la suya. La primera vez que la vio no supo la razón del porque le interesaba tanto esa chica, en su misión junto a ella descubrió que no era solo bella por fuera sino también por dentro y ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, era tan sencillo y confuso a la vez, simplemente era amor, ¿amor?, si el estaba enamorado de la chica, ella era mas que perfecta ella era un ángel para el, su ángel, gracias a ella se sintió querido por una noche, descubrió que existían personas que lo querían por lo que era y no por quien era, como sus hermanos y sus amigos de Honoka, ella le dio otro sentido a su vida, ella lo rescato de la inmensa oscuridad en la que estaba encerrado para evitar el dolor, sin duda alguna ella era todo para el y el no tenerla cerca lo carcomía por dentro.

Se levanto de la arena, sacudió su traje de Kazakage y volvió a su aldea, a realizar la promesa que se hizo después de conocerla, ser mejor persona para poder merecer su compañía, ya que alado de ella, él solo era un demonio.


	6. RYU

**HOLP DE NUEVO AKI DEJANDOLES EL SEXTO CAPITULO, APARTIR DE AKI COMIENZA EL CLIMAX DE LA HISTORIA, POR FIN DARAN A CONOCER LOS MOTIVOS DE LA CAPTURA Y LA NUEVA PERSONALIDAD DE HINATA, LOS LIOS AMOROSOS ARAN PRESENCIA Y LA NUEVA IDENTIDAD Y PASADO DE LA HYUUGA SE DARA A CONOCER, JEJEJ, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, ME GUSTARIA DARLES LAS GRACIAS A SHIATSUKI-CHAN Y A DRAGONSITADELAMOR POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y SIN KITARLES MAS EL TIEMPO LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA )**

* * *

CAPITULO 6.- RYU

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que habían salido de Honoka en busca de Hinata, no tuvieron mucha suerte en su búsqueda, los 4 chicos se veían cansados, sucios y sobre todo deprimidos, se sentían tan inútiles al no haber encontrado a la chica, se dirigían a Suna ya que necesitaban informarle a la Hokage su situación, descansar y planear una nueva ruta y estrategia para seguir su búsqueda. Al llegar a la puerta de Suna se encontraron con varios guardias al identificarse los llevaron con el Kazakage. Al entrar a su oficina vieron al pelirojo detrás de miles de papeles y libros en lo que creyeron era un escritorio.

- A que se debe el honor de su visita- los saludo el pelirojo

- Venimos a pedir un favor Kazakage-sama- dijo sin rodeos el Hyuuga

- ¿Favor?

- Nos gustaría que enviaran a un ninja a Honoka con un pergamino que narra nuestro resultado en la misión.

- Y ¿Por qué no va uno de ustedes?- pregunto con interés

- Se nos tiene prohibido volver hasta encontrar nuestro objetivo

- Y se puede saber ¿cual es?

Neji entristeció y no pudo continuar hablando al ver esto Sasuke decidió continuar

- Desde hace un mes un miembro de muestra aldea fue secuestrado o capturado por enemigos desconocidos, la Hokage nos contrato a los cuatro para ir a buscarla, ya que los captores no dejaron ninguna nota o siquiera pidieron rescate, tememos que la hayan capturado para conseguir los secretos del Byakugan

- Ya veo, - contesto el pelirojo con interés-lo que no entiendo es porque no notificaron alas demás aldeas

- Como dije antes, no sabemos cuales sean los planes de nuestros oponentes

- En ese caso, cuenten con todo el apoyo del pueblo de Suna, si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo, por cierto ¿Quién a sido el desafortunado?

- Ha sido la heredera del clan Hyuuga,- dijo el uchiha desanimado- Hyuuga Hinata

Al escuchar esto Gaara quedo en shock, como era posible que su ángel estuviera sufriendo y el ni en cuenta, si le hubieran informado desde el día en que desapareció el ya la hubiera encontrado, haría hasta lo imposible con tal de ayudarlos a encontrarla, los ninjas de Honoka salieron de la oficina y se instalaron en un departamento que Gaara les ofreció.

La noche callo en el desierto y los chicos de Honoka se disponían a descansar, pero un estruendo los alerto y salieron a la calle para ver lo que ocurría, la gente corría sin dirección chocando entre si, varios ninjas de Suna se dirigían hacia una parte de la gran muralla que rodeaba a la ciudad, los chicos los siguieron y vieron a Gaara al frente de ellos, se acercaron para informarse de la situación.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- cuestiono el rubio

- Nos están atacando- contesto el Kazakage

- ¿Quién?- pregunto el chico perro

- Aun no lo sabemos,- informo el pelirojo- pareciera como si el enemigo supiera donde nos encontramos ya que cuando llegamos ellos aparecen en otro lugar

- Yo puedo ayudarlos usando el Byakugan – se ofreció el Hyuuga

- Gracias, nos vendría bien su ayuda.- agradeció el pelirojo

- Bien entonces vamos por ellos- ordeno el uchiha

Los chicos iban dirigidos por Neji, corrían a través de la ciudad, al parecer el enemigo se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, al llegar a la plaza principal de Suna, se toparon con tres sombras, al ver su vestimenta de inmediato los identificaron como integrantes del akatsuki. El primero era un chico de cabellera rojiza y ojos marrones, en medio se encontraba un sujeto mas bajo que el pelirojo, este tenia el rostro cubierto por el sombrero, el ultimo era un poco mas alto que el pelirojo de cabello rubio sujeto en una media coleta y ojos azules.

-Paree que estamos de suerte,- comenzó a decir el pelirojo- venimos por un Ichibi y al parecer nos iremos con un kyuubi, no es así Deidara

- Al parecer nuestra suerte a cambiado desde que Ryu esta con nosotros – contesto el rubio- no lo crees Sasori

El sujeto de en medio embono una sádica sonrisa, para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo, apareciendo de nuevo a lado de Gaara, en un rápido movimiento embono un kunai y lo coloco en su garganta, la arena de Gaara lo empujo provocando que su sombrero cayera al suelo, dejando a la vista su rostro, era una chica que poseía hermosos ojos platinados y un largo cabello negro con destellos azules sujeto en dos coletas.

- Al parecer te subestime niño- dijo la chica

Todos quedaron en shock ese akatsuki era idéntico a Hinata, incluso su voz era igual, mas decidida pero en si eran iguales, la chica enfureció al notar las miradas de estos por lo que en un rápido movimiento golpeo a todos bloqueando ciertos puntos de chacra, para volver a lado de sus compañeros.

- Odio cuando me ven así,- dijo furiosa la chica- que se creen para si quiera mirarme

- No te enfurezcas,- la tranquilizo Deidara- sabes que cuando lo haces sueles perder el control

- Acaso tienes miedo

- Claro que no, es solo que nosotros nunca nos divertimos.

- No es mi culpa que seas tan débil

- Cierra la boca mocosa,- enfureciendo un poco- o ya veras quien es el débil

- ¿Me estas retando?

- No te estoy advirtiendo

- Que risa me das.

Aquella discusión se estaba volviendo en un enfrentamiento de los dos akatsuki, pero el pelirojo sujeto de la muñeca a la chica y atrayéndola a el la abrazo por la espalda para después susurrarle al oído un "tranquila", al sentir el aliento del chico en su cuello la chica se ruborizo un poco y dejo de pelear, el chico la soltó y apartándose de ella por fin participo en la discusión.

- Deidara nuestra misión es atrapar al mapache y al zorro, no es necesario que discutan por tonterías

- Pero ella empezó Sasori

- No importa quien empezó si no quien siguió el pleito

- De acuerdo, pero aun no me convence del todo su estadía en el akatsuki

- Es algo que el jefe decidió, no somos quien para juzgar

Un silencio domino el ambiente, los ninjas de Honoka y Gaara se recuperaron rápidamente del bloqueo de chacra, por lo que rápidamente se colocaron en posición de ataque, la chica al notar esto se coloco en pose de pelea junto con el rubio y el pelirojo.

- ¿Qué le han hecho a Hinata-sama?- cuestiono el Hyuuga

-: No se quien sea esa tal Hinata,- contesto Sasori- por lo que no les puedo contestar

- Déjense de juegos- dijo el chico zorro- y libérenla de una vez -señalando a la chica-

- No se de que hablan- dijo Deidara- ella esta con nosotros voluntariamente

- Eso es mentira,- interrumpió el chico perro- Hinata nunca se les uniría

- Mi nombre no es Hinata,- dijo la chica furiosa- me llamo Ryu y no se les olvide

La chica activo su Byakugan y se dispuso a atacar a los chicos, pero en un rápido movimiento Neji se interpuso con su Byakugan activado, logrando parar el poderoso ataque que la chica iba a realizar.

- Pero que veo,- dijo la chica- así que poses el Byakugan

- Si ya que al igual que tu somos del clan Hyuuga

- Dirás eres, - entristeció un poco-ya que a mi no me permitieron poseer el apellido Hyuuga

- De que habla si usted es la heredera

- Porque no comprenden de una vez que no soy esa mocosa de la que hablan

- ¿Qué te hicieron Hinata-sama? ¿Por qué no puede recordar?

- Porque yo soy Ryu, soy la niña que fue exiliada de Honoka por haber nacido junto con la heredera de su estupido clan.

CUIDENSEN

BESITOS

XOXO


	7. REVELACIONES

**HOLAP DE NUEVO AKI LÑES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, JEJEJ, YA HACERCANDONOS A ACLARAR LAS DUDAS, JEJEJ, AUNQUE AUN NO TENGO BIEN DEFINIDO EL FINAL, SUPONGO QUE COMO VALLA LA HISTORIA SE ME IRA OCURIENDO, EN FIN AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO )**

* * *

La chica activo su Byakugan y se dispuso a atacar a los chicos, pero en un rápido movimiento Neji se interpuso con su Byakugan activado, logrando parar el poderoso ataque que la chica iba a realizar.

- Pero que veo, así que poses el Byakugan- dijo la chica

- Si ya que al igual que tu somos del clan Hyuuga

- Dirás eres, - con voz furiosa-ya que a mi no me permitieron poseer el apellido Hyuuga

- De que habla si usted es la heredera

- Porque no comprenden de una vez que no soy esa mocosa de la que hablan

- ¿Qué te hicieron Hinata-sama? ¿Por qué no puede recordar?

- Porque yo soy Ryu, soy la niña que fue exiliada de Honoka por haber nacido junto con la heredera de su estupido clan

- Nunca un Hyuuga ha sido exiliado,- dijo reflexionando el castaño- eso es prueba de que algo le ha hecho Hinata-sama

- Ya te dije que mi nombre es Ryu-Golpeándolo

- No puedo creerle,- Esquivando el golpe- nunca existió un ninja exiliado del clan y mucho menos alguien de nombre Ryu

- Esos malditos borraron todo rastro de mí,- decía la chica mientras una sádica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-como voy a disfrutar haciéndote sufrir y más cuando visite a tu familia para deshacerme de todos los Hyuuga

La chica comenzó a golpearlo, mientras el chico solo esquivaba los golpes, los demás iban a participar pero Deidara y Sasori se interpusieron, Kiba y Naruto peleaban con Deidara mientras Sasuke y Gaara peleaban con Sasori, la pelea era dura La chica se cansaba de solo Golpear al chico ya que este solo la esquivaba, así que dando un salto y practicando unos sellos extendió sus manos hacia el chico el cual quedo totalmente inmóvil, todos se sorprendieron ya que era una técnica totalmente nueva.

- Sorprendido,-se burlo la chica- esta técnica me permite manipularte como si de un títere se tratara

- ¿Pero como?- se sorprendió el castaño

- Veo que pudo manipular a la perfección la técnica- comento Deidara viendo hacia la chica

- Aprende rápido incluso ahora puede controlar a las personas- dijo el titiritero

Cuando la chica movia sus dedos Neji se movía pausadamente hacia sus compañeros aun con el Byakugan activado, saco de su bolsa Ninja dos kunai los cuales arrojo hacia Naruto este y apenas pudo esquivarlo, Neji seguía atacando a los demás en contra de su voluntad, en un descuido de la chica Sasuke se acerco por detrás y en un rápido movimiento le sujeto ambas muñecas con una mano colocándoselas en su espalda mientras que con la otra sujetaba un kunai que coloco en su garganta, la chica se paralizo por completo y trato de no hacer movimientos bruscos ya que con el menor movimiento podría quedar degollada al instante.

- Bien, - comenzó a hablar el pelinegro- si quieren que su amiga no sufra dejen de una vez Suna

- No nos interesa esa mocosa,- comento Deidara- por mi mátala de una vez

- Tan poco interés tienen en ella

- Pues si

- De acuerdo - acercando mas el kunai

- Espera- intervino el pelirojo de akatsuki

- Escucho- dijo el uchiha

- De acuerdo hazlo

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar a Sasori, como era posible que no le interesara ni un poco la vida de su compañera, sabia que tenia que actuar rápido pero no podía, en su interior sentía que esa chica era Hinata, la manera en como se había sonrojado, solo Hinata podría igualarla, al acerca un poco mas el kunai a la chica, se quedo de piedra al ver que la chica se volvía arcilla dejando en su mano solo la gabardina negra con nubes rojas que la chica vestía, los Ninja de Honoka y Gaara se sorprendieron al ver el montón de arcilla en el suelo. Una risita dulce pero a la vez diabólica se escucho en el parque, los chicos trataron de buscar al causante de dicha risa, miles de kunais se dirigían a los chicos con dificultad lograron esquivarlo, al ver hacia la dirección de donde provenían los kunais, lograron ver a la chica enzima de un árbol, la chica llevaba un short negro diminuto con una blusa de red negra y de bajo de esta portaba un top negro que solo le cubría su bien formado pecho, traía botas con una pequeña plataforma hechas del mismo material que las sandalias ninjas para poder moverse y manobriar mejor.

-No creerás que con algo tan tonto podrán conmigo- se burlo la chica- ¿o si?

- Al parecer aprendes muy rápido las técnicas- dijo el artista

- Si, al final si me sirvió de algo tu estupida técnica

-: No le digas así,- elevando su voz furioso- gracias a ella sigues viva mocosa

- Deja de llamarme así maldito afeminado

- Ya dijo la chica que se comporta como chico

- Cállate o pondré como prioridad tu muerte

Sasori soltó un poco de aire y resignado decidió intervenir en el pleito

- Ryu deja de pelear por favor- sonriéndole- hazlo por mi

- De acuerdo,- Un poco sonrojada- pero que ese artista de quinta no me vuelva a provocar

- Yo seré un artista de quinta,- comenzó el rubio- pero al menos no soy la zorra de los akatzuki

- Deja de llamarme así,- dijo algo sentida la chica- tienes celos porque desde que llegue soy la más linda del grupo y tú solo eres un afeminado más

- Tu la mas linda,- burlándose- no me hagas reír solo te hacen caso porque eres una ramera barata

- No lo soy…

- Ya te viste a caso, vistes como toda una prostituta y te acuestas con todo aquel que se te atraviese

- Eso es mentira- dijo entrecortada

- Si claro, ahora resulta que la información que consigues te la dan por tu linda sonrisa, no me hagas reír ramera barata

Al terminar de hablar el rubio recibió un gran golpe de parte de Neji, el cual se mostraba enojado y furioso por todo lo que le decía

- Deja de hablar así de Hinata-sama,- dijo furioso el Hyuuga- ella no es lo que tu dices

- Porque no entiendes de una vez que ella no es esa chica,- se burlo el rubio- nunca podrá ser como la heredera del clan Hyuuga, por eso la desterraron al nacer.

- No comprendo

- Ella es la hija no deseada de Hiashi Hyuuga, al nacer al mismo tiempo una tendría que ser de la rama principal y otra seria su fiel sirviente, pero su madre no deseaba un pleito entre las hermanas y Hiashi supuso que podría realizarse una rebelión en un futuro ya que ambas niñas mostraban gran fuerza, así que tomo la mejor decisión abandono a una en el bosque con una vieja ninja, pero ella murió cuando Ryu apenas y tenia 5 años, si no fuera por Itachi que la encontró cuando tenia 9 y la adopto como su mascota ella habría muerto, al fin y al cabo ella era la mas débil de las dos por eso no es digna siquiera de confundirla con Hinata

- Eso es mentira,-dijo confundido el castaño- Hiashi nunca ha tenido tres hijas

- Claro que no lo sabes, ella es una deshonra para tu clan, ella tan solo es la mascota de Itachi y los demás Akatzuki

- Cállate… - dijo la chica con la cara cubierta de lágrimas- cállate

La chica salió corriendo de la aldea, Sasori veía con decepción a Deidara para luego seguir a su compañera.

- Será mejor irnos aquí ya cumplimos con nuestra misión.- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

El rubio desapareció dejando solo una nube de humo, mientras los chicos estaban en shock por lo ocurrido.

ESPERO Y LES AIGA GUSTADO

CUIDENSEN

BESITOS

XOXO


	8. CONFESIONES

**HOLAP AKI DE NUEVO, JEJEJ PUES ENE STE CAP. LES CONTERE PARTE DEL PLAN DE ITACHI Y EL MOTIVO DE PORK LA RECOGIO, HABRA ALGO DE SASOHINA Y MUY LEVE ITAHINA, SERA ALGO OoC PERO PORQUE LO NECESITA PARA LLEVAR LA HISTORIA A CABO, COMO SABRAN NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE T-T QUIZAS EN UN FUTURO JEJEJ )**

**BUENO NO LOS INTERUMPO MAS Y AKI LES DEJO EL SIG. CAPITULO.**

* * *

CAP. 8 CONFESIONES

El rubio desapareció dejando solo una nube de humo, mientras los chicos estaban en shock por lo ocurrido.

/

En la guarida de los Akatzuki se encontraba Itachi esperando la llegada de sus compañeros pero como suponía solo llego Deidara.

- Te dije que no fueras tan cruel

- Lo se pero no pude evitarlo,-decía el rubio sonriente- es tan divertido

- Como digas, -dijo el Uchiha mayor-¿Cómo resulto todo?

- Mejor de lo que pensamos, esos mocosos se creyeron todo lo de la hermana gemela, incluso Hina digo Ryu lloro como si le lastimara recordar su pasado

- Eso es normal, después de todo ella perdió la memoria y solo recuerda lo que nos conviene

- ¿Ahora que sigue?

- Hacerles creer que Hinata ha muerto y convencer a Ryu de atacar al clan Hyuuga

- Pero que haremos cuando Hiashi desmienta la historia

- Ya mande a Kisame a encargarse de ese estorbo

- ¿Cómo será la cara de Ryu cuando descubra la verdad?

- Dudo que algún día lo sepa, morirá sin saber que mato a toda su familia y amigos a sangre fría

- ¿Y si recupera la memoria?

- Entonces tendremos que eliminarla

- Pero… -sonriendo- ¿estas seguro?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Se que te has encarrillado con esa niña

- Ideas tuyas, solo la uso a nuestro favor

- Por eso la tratas como si fuera tu novia

- Es linda lo admito y después de todo soy hombre, tengo mis necesidades y dudo que rodeado de hombres las pueda cumplir

- Como digas, lleva tres meses aquí y no haces mas que tratarla como a una muñeca, ni siquiera te atreves a tocarla

- Necesito que crea que en verdad me interesa para poder acostarme con ella

- Si como no, si se lo pidieras ella se entregaría a ti sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo tu la rectaste de una terrible muerte, deberías de apresurarte o alguien se te puede adelantar

- ¿De que hablas?

- La niña es muy linda y no dudo de que ya le robo el corazón a más de uno

- En ese caso ese alguien se las vería conmigo, ella es mía y no dejare que nadie mas la posea

- ¿Y dices que no la quieres?- se burlaba el artista

- Quizás un poco, no lo se, es tan diferente, nunca conocí a una chica como ella, es tan tierna, es su naturaleza serlo, aun sin memoria aun sigue siendo la chica dulce y tierna que conocí cuando tenia 7 años

- ¿La conociste?

- En una reunión o fiesta como quieras llamarle de mi clan, invitaron a Hiashi y a su hija, ella era tan frágil y tierna pareciese que de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, era tan tímida y ese rubor tan singular de sus mejillas, aunque apenas y tenia 7 años sin duda era muy linda.

- Lastima que tu destino no era estar con ella en ese entonces

- Supongo que tienes razón, por cierto ¿donde esta?

- No lo se, quizás este por ahí llorando por su pasado postizo

- Iré a buscarla, espero y no la ayas lastimado mucho

-Me conoces, a veces no mido mis palabras, además se debía de verse real

- Nunca cambiaras

El moreno salio del lugar en busca de la chica, mientras ella se encontraba cerca de un lago secándose las últimas lagrimas de su rostro.

- Se que estas ahí,-decidió hablar por fin la chica- porque no te acercas no muerdo

De entre la sombra salía el pelirojo, se sentó junto a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo

- Gracias

- No hay porque, sabes que Deidara no quiso decir lo que dijo ¿verdad?

- Se que no le caigo muy bien, pero a veces es muy cruel

- No le caes mal, simplemente así es el

- Contigo no se comporta así, ni con los demás

- No esta acostumbrado a estar al mismo nivel que una chica

- ¿Crees que soy débil?

- No lo creo eres muy fuerte, aprendes las técnicas muy rápido y logras perfeccionarlas

- Pero porque eres un gran maestro

- No tú eres muy buena Ninja

- Gracias – mientras se sonrojaba- pero no me refería a eso

- Entonces

- Por dejar que estos tipos de cosa me afecten

- Eres humana es normal que te afecte

- Quizás tengas razón

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras los chicos veían el lago, el pelirojo se empezó a quitar la gabardina y se la coloco en los hombros a la chica, esta se sonrojo y desvío su mirada hacia un lado.

- Itachi se pondría furioso si te viera vestida así,-entristeció un poco- bueno al menos en publico

- Gracias, pero no es necesario, Itachi no tendría porque ponerse celoso, es normal quedar así después de una batalla

- A de estar preocupado-levantándose- será mejor irnos

El pelirojo le ofreció la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica lo sujeto y fue impulsada por este hasta que logro ponerse en pie, la ojiblanco quedo tan cerca del chico que podía sentir su respiración, el chico la tomo por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento beso los labios de la chica, esta quedo en shock por unos momentos pero después correspondió, al separarse por falta de aliento la chica se ruborizo

-Esto…-tartamudeaba la chica- yo…

- Será mejor irnos- cambio de tema el pelirojo- Itachi a de estar preocupado

El chico le sonrío y tomándola de la mano comenzaron a dirigirse con los demás, en el camino se encontraron a Itachi

- Apenas iba a ir a buscarlos- les indico el Uchiha mayor

- No te preocupes-contesto el pelirojo- solo estábamos platicando sobre la misión

- Deidara me platico lo que ocurrió

- ¿Estas enojado por haber arruinado la misión?- participo por fin la chica en la platica

- No, Deidara tubo la culpa por haberte provocado

- Yo lo siento,- mientras bajaba la cabeza- debí contenerme mejor

- Descuida fue mi error por mandarlos juntos, por cierto-observando al pelirojo-¿Por qué no traes tu gabardina Sasori?

- Es una larga historia que te la cuente Ryu con mas calma, yo me adelantare,-despidiéndose con la mano- nos vemos

- Si- decía la chica alegremente

- ¿Que paso?- dijo el ojinegro preocupado

- La perdí mientras escapaba

- Explícate- ordeno

- Veras un chico me aprisiono y me coloco un kunai en la garganta para no morir degollada utilice la técnica de sustitución con arcilla, la que me enseño Deidara, y pues el chico se quedo con mi gabardina y como Sasori sabe como te pones cuando otros me ven con mi ropa usual me presto la suya

- Ya veo, será mejor irnos

- Si

Ambos caminaban hacia su guarida la chica pensaba en el beso que Sasori le había dado y el porque le correspondió, sin duda ese había sido el día mas extraño de su vida o bueno lo que recordaba de ella, primero ese chico que afirmaba que ella era esa tal Hinata, después Deidara le recordó su vida pasada, porque no simplemente la dejaban en paz, por algo perdió la memoria no era necesario saber con detalle su pasado y por ultimo el beso, no negaba que le había gustado pero ella estaba con Itachi, pero no estaba segura de quererlo como creía.

ESPERO Y LES AIGA GUSTADO

CUIDENSEN

BESITOS

XOXO


	9. AÑORANZA

olaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo, jejej aki de nuevo iop, jejej no crean k estaba muerta, solo que mi computadora se descompuso, por suerte pudieron salvar los doc. asi que vuelvo cvon mi pequeño fic, jejeje

pues este capitulo va a ser sasohina, dentro de dos comensara la trama del gaahina, para que no se enojen jejej y digan que no cumplo lo que digo, jejej

bueno aki les dejo el cap.

pd.- los personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen

* * *

**añoranza**

Ambos caminaban hacia su guarida la chica pensaba en el beso que Sasori le había dado y el porque le correspondió, sin duda ese había sido el día mas extraño de su vida o bueno lo que recordaba de ella, primero ese chico que afirmaba que ella era esa tal Hinata, después Deidara le recordó su vida pasada, porque no simplemente la dejaban en paz, por algo perdió la memoria no era necesario saber con detalle su pasado y por ultimo el beso, no negaba que le había gustado pero ella estaba con Itachi, pero no estaba segura de quererlo como creía.

Al llegar Itachi la noto algo distraída pero no dijo nada el sabia como se ponía de sentimental, por la noche Hinata no lograba dormir sus sentimientos estaban tan en redados y todo por culpa de ese beso, maldecía al pelirojo por haberlo hecho pero en verdad le había gustado, se levanto de su cama aun con su piyama la cual era un diminuto boxer negro y un corpillo de seda negro y se dirigió al cuarto de Itachi el cual estaba alado del suyo, toco la puerta para después entrar al cuarto.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Hime?

- No podía dormir y me preguntaba si podía dormir aquí

- Con esa ropa, sabes que no me gusta que andes así en frente de los demás chicos

- No te preocupes de mi cuarto vine al tuyo, no creo que alguien me aya visto así.

La chica se dirigió a la cama del Uchiha mayor sentándose en una orilla, el chico se recostó a un lado de ella, la chica se acomodo en la cama, tratando de dormir un poco, el Uchiha mayor no tardo en quedarse dormido, mientras Ryu batallo un poco mas pero al final se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se levanto sola en la cama de su "novio", por lo que volvió a su cuarto, se dirigió a su closet donde saco un capri de color azul marino, una blusa negra de red y otra estraple del mismo color y un suéter de gorro de color lila con mangas blancas, de un cajón saco unas bragas y un sujetador de color negro y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, se despojo de su piyama y abrió el grifo, apenas el agua la toco se percato que pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se tumbo al suelo para comenzar a llorar amargamente, no comprendía porque actuaba así, ella quería a Itachi de eso no tenia duda, pero su subconsciente le decía que estaba mal que había traicionado a su corazón .

Al salir de la ducha se vistió y se dirigió al espejo que tenia en su recamara se peino con una coleta alta pero prefirió dejarlo suelto al ver su reflejo en el espejo una triste sonrisa se formo en su rostro, por muy extraño que pareciera al verse vestida así la añoranza de un pasado perdido e imágenes borrosa de ella sonriendo se apodero de ella, volvió a entristecer y secándose una lagrima fugaz salio a entrenar como lo hacia cada mañana. Al salir al jardín comenzó a practicar sus técnica con el Byakugan, después de varias horas entrenando decidió descansar bajo el gran árbol que había en el patio, se sentó en el suelo y se recargo en el tronco, abraso sus piernas y apoyo su rostro en ellas, de nuevo la tristeza se apodero de ella, no sabia porque pero a su mente volvió el recuerdo de un perro ladrando, quizás eran recuerdos de cuando vivía con la anciana una voz dulce la saco de sus pensamientos y una mano fría acaricio su mejilla para después secar una lagrima que no pudo retener mas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el marionetista

La chica se abalanzo sobre el chico aferándose a él en un fuerte abraso, el chico se encontraba en cuclillas por lo que al sentir el impacto de la chica termino sentado en el suelo con la chica apoyada en su regazo, el solo acaricio dulcemente su cabello y abrasándola la jalo hacia su pecho para que pudiera descansar su cabeza en su hombro, al sentir esto la chica solo comenzó a llorar de nuevo, el chico la abrasaba fuertemente y acariciaba su espalda para consolarla, después de un rato la chica se desahogo y separándose un poco de el se sentó a su lado y se recostó en su regazo, el chico solo acariciaba el brillante pelo negro de la chica.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Si, gracias por todo

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo

- Gracias

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? no sueles ser así, ¿Dónde quedo aquella sonrisa dulce?

- No lo se, hoy amanecí nostálgica

-: ¿Por qué?

- Siento que traicione a mi corazón

- ¿Tu corazón?

- Nunca te ha pasado

- Quizás, un par de veces

- ¿Y porque lo traicionas?

- porque elijo no sentir

- ¿Y porque lo permites?

- Para ser mas fuerte

- y porque no dejas que tu corazón elija

- Tal vez lo haga, pero estamos hablando de ti, dime ¿Por qué sientes que traicionas a tu corazón?

- Se que quiero a Itachi, el es todo lo que tengo, es el único que pertenece a mi pasado, pero… no lo se… mi corazón me dice que no lo amo

- ¿A quien amas entonces?

- No lo se, simplemente se que no es así

- Ya veo y ¿que piensas hacer?

- No lo se, pero no quiero dejar a Itachi, pero tampoco quiero seguir torturándome de esta manera, ¿puedo dejar de sentir?

- Lo dudo, hace tiempo yo lo hice pero por mas que trate de olvidarlos volvieron a mi

- Te puedo contar algo

- Claro

- Estoy teniendo visiones de mi pasado

- ¿En serio?- algo preocupado-¿que recuerdas?

- Nada importante solo el sonido de un perro y me veo a mi sonriendo en varias escenas diferentes, quizás son recuerdos de cuando viva con la abuela.

- Tal vez- levantándose- Ven levántate, te tengo un regalo

- De acuerdo

La chica se reincorporo del suelo con ayuda del pelirojo y se dirigieron al cuarto del chico, pero antes la ojiblanco entro a su cuarto para sacar la gabardina del chico para entregársela

- Gracias, no es normal verte vestido así

El chico observo su vestimenta no encontró nada malo, traía un pantalón deportivo negro con sus típicas sandalias Ninja y traía una playera de manga larga de red negra y enzima de esta otra playera negra de mangas cortas.

Al entrar al cuarto del chico esta se sentó sobre su cama mientras el chico buscaba algo en su closet.

- Al fin

- ¿Qué buscabas?

El chico coloco sobre las piernas de la chica una gabardina negra con las nubes rojas.

- Esa ya no me queda desde hace mucho, supongo que tú la necesitas más que yo

- Gracias –abrasándolo- gracias por estar conmigo

- No gracias a ti- correspondiendo el gesto- por permitirme estar a tu lado

La chica levanto el rostro topándose con la mirada marrón del chico, se acerco lentamente cerrando sus ojos para poder besarlo, el chico correspondió aquel gesto, poco a poco la recostó sobre la cama, colocándose encima de ella, la chica rodeo el cuello del chico mientras este acariciaba el vientre de la chica por debajo de su chamarra, se separaron por falta de aliento, el chico coloco su frente con la de ella.

- Lo siento, yo…

- No discúlpame a mí, debí de ser más fuerte, pero en verdad te quiero más de lo que crees

- Yo también te quiero, pero, no lo se

- Comprendo, se que estas confundida y no deseo aprovecharme de tu estado

- Gracias

El chico se paro de la cama y ayudo a la chica a hacerlo, salieron de la alcoba y se dirigieron a la sala donde ya todos se encontraban reunidos

* * *

espero y les aya gustado

nos leemos luego

cuidensen

besitos

xoxo


	10. EL PLAN

**BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, Y PUES APARTIR DE ESTE CAP. COMIENZA EL GAAHINA, ESPERO Y LE GUSTE**

* * *

_**CAP. 10 EL PLAN**_

El kazakage se encontraba sentado sobre la muralla viendo el amanecer, se percato de una silueta que se empezaba a tambalear, hasta quedar tirada en el suelo, se apresuro a ir a inspeccionar desapareciendo en un remolino de arena y apareciendo alado de la silueta, se percato que era el cuerpo de una chica mal herida, al voltearla se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la chica, sin duda alguna era ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y desapareciendo con el remolino de arena volvió a aparecer en su cuarto donde dejo a la chica sobre su cama, El pelirrojo se disponía a salir de la habitación en busca de un medico, pero una delicada mano le impido que avanzara.

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos por un momento creyó ver a Sasori, pero esos ojos aguamarina le decían lo contrario, lo tomo de la manga y evito que siguiera su camino, el chico se acerco a ella y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica se arrojo para abrasarlo por la cintura y comenzar a llorar amargamente. No sabia porque pero le resultaba tan fácil llorar de esa forma porque en su interior lo deseaba.

- Tranquila, ya todo paso, ven vamos a que te cheque un medico y a colocarte algo de ropa

-Disculpa,- Dijo alejándose del chico y dejando de llorar- ¿a caso me conoces?

El chico pareció dolido por lo dicho por la chica, al ver esto la chica se disculpo

Lo siento, pero, no recuerdo nada,- entristeció- no se quien soy o de donde soy

Ya veo- la miro tratando de entender mejor las cosas- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Solo recuerdo lo que hice después de despertar en medio del desierto, anduve sin rumbo por días hasta llegar aquí- mirándolo con tristeza- ¿tu sabes quien soy?

Claro, -comenzó con voz suave- tu nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, tienes mas de tres meses desaparecida,- paro para ver la reacción de la chica, la cual no cambiaba así que si continuo- eres de la aldea de Honoka, hace un par de días tus amigos estuvieron aquí, pero tuvieron que irse a su aldea por algo que ocurrió con tu familia

¿mi familia?

Si,- parecía dudar- no se si sea bueno contarte en estos momentos, lo mejor será esperar hasta que tu primo te cuente

De acuerdo

Sera mejor, que vallas a bañar y a descansar, debes estar cansada y confundida, mandare a un ninja a Honoka para avisar que estas sana y salva, bueno al menos ahora, mientras estés aquí te quedaras en la mansión del kage junto a mi familia y por supuesto puedes contar conmigo para todo

Gracias

El chico salió del cuarto donde se encontraba la chica, en seguida entro una chica de cabello rubio sujeto en cuatro coletas, se presento como Temari, abrazo a la chica y la condujo hasta su nuevo cuarto, para después dejarla sola, cuando esta se vio con privacidad se tumbo en la cama

Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas, sin duda esa chica era muy querida, será divertido ser ella- la peli azul se levanto para verse en el espejo del tocador- juro que me la pagaras deidara- tocando su cabello- Juro que te arrepentirás- se volvió a recostar y comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior

***FLASH BACK***

El chico se paro de la cama y ayudo a la chica a hacerlo, salieron de la alcoba y se dirigieron a la sala donde ya todos se encontraban reunidos. La chica abraso inconscientemente el paquete que llevaba en sus manos, olfateo la gabardina y pudo notar la fragancia de su amigo, Itachi entro al cuarto con cara seria seguido de Kisame.

- Bien, los llame para discutir la posición de Ryu en nuestro plan- comenzó a hablar el Uchiha

- ¿Qué plan?- pregunto la pequeña joven

- Nos ha llegado información sobre el atentado que sufrió Hiashi recientemente, al parecer no logro salir con vida

- Y eso ¿en que nos conviene?

- Verán, como sabemos la heredera del clan Hyuuga se encuentra desaparecida, al morir el actual líder el mando pasara a manos de esa tal Hinata, por lo que tu Ryu te harás pasar por ella y ocuparas el mando del clan.

- Pero yo no se nada sobre la vida de esa chica

- No será necesario, fingirás un trauma ocasionado por tu supuesto secuestro por lo que solo te dedicaras a tus deberes como líder, cuando ya todos confíen en ti los pondrás en contra de esos chicos demonios

- De acuerdo

- Primero aparecerás en las afueras de Suna para ganarte la confianza del Kazakage, cuando te lleven a Honoka deberás de ganar la confianza de tu supuesta familia.

- No creo que sea fácil, esa chica es demasiado querida, no sabría que hacer o decir, por lo que se ella es muy distinta a mí

- Exacto, por lo que actuaras opuestamente a como eres, será sencillo confía en mi

- Si tú lo dices

- A más tardar deberás partir mañana al amanecer, Kisame te dará lo necesario para hacer de tu actuación más creíble.

La chica se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar un poco, como si su vida no pudiera ser más patética, ahora tendría que fingir ser una niña tonta y linda, esta misión sin duda seria de las mas difíciles, ella creció rodeada de hombres, nunca fue femenina o delicada, no ella tenia que ser ruda y frívola para obtener poder y poder ser alguien en el akatsuki y no solo la mascota de Itachi como todos o bueno casi todos la consideraban, la chica comenzó a sentirse cansada por lo que quedo en un profundo sueño.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La chica se veía cerca de un lago apreciando el amanecer, junto a ella estaba un chico, no lo podía apreciar bien ya que los últimos rayos del sol la segaban el chico alzo sus manos y ella trataba de alcanzarlo pero una fría oscuridad la envolvió, de entre las sombras dos siluetas se apreciaban a ver, una poseía unos profundos y fríos ojos rojos, mientras la otra poseía una dulce sonrisa, la chica callo de rodillas al suelo donde sintió húmedo al levantar las manos noto que era sangre al ver mejor su alrededor, ella se encontraba tirada en el frío suelo en un charco de sangre, y no cualquier sangre era su propia sangre.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La chica se levanto con la respiración agitada, se abraso a si misma al sentir el miedo, no sabia que significaba su sueño y no deseaba saberlo.

Fuera de la habitación de la chica se encontraba el pelirrojo y el moreno platicando sobre la situación de la chica.

- No puedes enviarla allá,- alegaba el marionetista- hoy me contó que estaba recordando cosas de su pasado.

- ¿Que recordó?- dijo fríamente el moreno

- A un perro y se veía a ella sonriendo

- No es nada importante

- Pero si la mandas a convivir con sus amigos, no tardara mucho en recordar su verdadero pasado.

- Lo dudo

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

- Porque e estado utilizando una nueva técnica en ella, bloqueé todos sus recuerdos y si llegara a recordar algo un recuerdo inventado por mi se apoderaría de su mente, ella recordara solo lo que yo decida

- Ya veo, en ese caso solo nos queda esperar a que todo salga de acuerdo al plan

Al día siguiente, ya todos se preparaban para comenzar con su gran plan, faltaba a lo mucho media hora para el amanecer, por lo que aun estaba algo oscuro, Itachi entro al cuarto de la chica donde la encontró solo con un viejo vestido, el chico beso su frente y la acompaño hasta el jardín donde ya todos se encontraban reunidos.

- Debes aparentar que escapaste de meses de tortura y dolor así que tendremos que golpearte para que se vea más realista- le explico el mayor de los Uchiha

- De acuerdo

Los demás chicos se acercaron y comenzaron a golpearla, patearla y arrojarla al suelo, Deidara se acerco a ella y sujetándola del cabello saco un kunai y comenzó a cortárselo sin sentido para después abofetearla, dejándole una gran marca en su rostro y se alejo de ella, Sasori se acerco a ella y la cargo entre sus brazos tomando rumbo hacia Suna.

- Te encuentras bien- pregunto dulcemente

- Si, apenas y me tocaron, por un momento creí que me dejarían moribunda.

- Al inicio lo pensaron, pero debes caminar por lo menos 4 kilómetros de donde te voy a dejar

- Por lo menos me hubieran dejado las sandalias

- Según Itachi si te ven llegar semidesnuda y descalza no se atreverán a preguntar lo que te ocurrió y respetarían tu silencio

El sol estaba saliendo en el enorme desierto, el chico bajo a la ojiblanco y la ayudo a mantenerse en pie, ya que le dolía un poco los golpes recibidos en el abdomen

- A partir de aquí continuaras sola, desde aquí se puede ver las murallas de Suna así que no creo que te pierdas

- Gracias por todo, en verdad te voy a extrañar

- Yo también, pero recuerda que cualquier cosa que pase yo ahí estaré

La chica abraso al pelirrojo y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios comenzó su trayectoria hacia aquella aldea. El pelirrojo veía como la silueta de la chica se perdía en el desierto, esperaba que todo saliera bien, ojala Itachi tuviera razón, no le gustaría que recuperara la memoria ya que eso significaría perderla para siempre.

La chica camino por el desierto, el sol comenzó a salir provocando que la arena se comenzara a calentar y los pies de la joven recibieran el daño, Se cubría con apenas el pequeño vestido ya que dejaba al descubierto sus estilizadas piernas, la chica ya no podía avanzar mas, los golpes que recibió disminuyo su energía gravemente por lo que sabia que pronto quedaría inconsciente.

*** FIN FLASH BACK***

LA chica se levanto de la cama para entrar al baño, después de una larga ducha, decidió tratar de dormir un poco ya que la noche anterior no pudo lograrlo por culpa de su pesadilla.

* * *

**ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**CUIDENSEN**

**BESITOS**

**XOXO**


	11. ¿FELICIDAD?

**OLAP, AKI DE NUEVO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEEN Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL CAP. YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL FINAL, PERO AUN TENGO DUDA, ASI QUE ESPERO Y ME AYUDEN EN ESO, TENGO TRES OPCIONES, MAS TARDE LES DIRE OKZ.**

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus opalinos ojos, para encontrarse en un cuarto desconocido, rápido recordó los sucesos del día anterior, con pereza se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la mesa de estar que se encontraba en medio del cuarto, viendo sobre ella un paquete junto a una nota, la cual leyó atentamente

-"Hinata, espero y hayas descansado bien aquí te dejo ropa nueva para que t cambies, tomate el tiempo que creas necesario, mas tarde iré a visitarte para ver si ocupas algo, con cariño temar", ¿Temari?...- pensando- cierto la chica rubia, supongo que no me queda mas que acostumbrarme a estos tratos

La chica tomo la ropa y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, al salir de la regadera, se enrollo una toalla a su cuerpo y yendo al espejo del baño, saco un Kunai entre las ropas viejas, el cual escondió para utilizarlo en caso de complicarse la misión y poco a poco comenzó a corta su cabello para emparejarlo, al final su corte le parecía familiar, era corto de atrás al nivel de las orejas, desvanecido por debajo, a los costados de su rostro dejo dos mechones largos por encima de sus hombros y como de costumbre su típico flaquito. Se seco por completo y comenzó a colocarse la ropa que Temari le había dejado, para después esconder de nuevo el Kunai en una pierna, vestía una falda larga de vuelo color blanca y una blusa de manga corta blanca y cuello alto, junto con una mañanita color crema (similar a la que usaba Gaara de pequeño) se coloco unas sandalias olor cremas y salió hacia el pasillo donde se encontró con el pelirrojo al verla vestida así no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Ven de seguro tendrás hambre

El chico la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia el comedor donde un gran banquete estaba servido, ella solo picoteo la comida ya que se dedico a pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Itachi o Sasori en esos momentos, pero nuevamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su nuevo "amigo"

- ¿Te encuentras bien?, deberías de comer algo, aún estas algo débil

Ella solamente sonrío y comió un poco de lo que había en su plato, para dejar los cubiertos cruzados sobre su plato en señal de que ya había acabado. Al ver esto el chico se levanto de su asiento y la llevo hasta un hermoso jardín con un pequeño estanque.

- ¿Hermoso no?, es un pequeño oasis dentro de la aldea es muy popular entre los aldeanos, supuestamente su agua es mística, puede curar cualquier mal físico y emocional.

La chica se acerco al estanque para ver su reflejo, por extraño que pareciera sus ojos ya no mostraban esa tristeza tan usual, la chica pensaba que quizás era ilusión del agua en movimiento, así que se acerco a su acompañante, tenia que empezar con el plan de inmediato.

- Es… es hermoso

- Me alegra escucharte, por un momento creí que ya no volvería a escuchar tu dulce voz

La chica se sonrojo y le regalo una dulce sonrisa

- Sonara algo extraño pero ¿Qué sabe de mi?

- No comprendo

- De mi pasado, hay varias cosas que no comprendo y menos recuerdo

- Ya veo, pues según tengo entendido eres la heredera del clan Hyuuga, excelente Ninja y una gran persona

- Gracias, pero ¿como es nuestra relación?

- A decir verdad no nos conocemos mucho, te conocí en los exámenes Chuuni y solo una vez tuve la oportunidad de compartir misión contigo, pero gracias a ti pude cambiar mi forma de ser, seguí tu consejo de tomar mi segunda oportunidad, fuiste mi ángel en la oscuridad

El chico se acerco ala chica lentamente, esta se perdió en los hermosos ojos aguamarina que tenia enfrente de ella, el chico pego su frente sobre la de ella, la cual podía sentir el aliento del pelirrojo, por un impulso la chica rodeo el cuello del chico con sus manos para después besarlo dulcemente, Gaara la abraso por la cintura acercándola mas a el, cuando el aliento les falto ambos se separaron y la chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del joven, mientras el recargaba su cabeza en la de ella, sin soltarse del abraso.

- Tú me gustas mucho, desde que te vi solo puedo pensar en ti, yo te quiero

- Yo también te quiero, siempre te e querido

La chica sintió como dentro de ella su corazón palpitaba de felicidad, ahora comprendía el porque se sentía triste estando con Itachi, ella no lo amaba, a quien amaba era a Gaara, era como si desde siempre lo conociera y sintiera eso por el, quizás en su pasado perdido estaba enamorada de el, pero entristeció al saber que a quien el quería era a esa chica de nombre Hinata no a ella, quizás hasta la odiara cuando se enterara de la verdad.

- Ya veraz como juntos superamos todo esto, nunca más estarás sola ni dejare que nadie te haga algo de nuevo

- Gracias

La chica comenzó a llorar si ese día se levanto confundida ahora lo estaba mas, sentía un cariño por Itachi, quería a Sasori, pero amaba a Gaara, si pudiera recordar su pasado tal vez podría poner en orden sus pensamientos. El chico le acariciaba la espalda para consolar a su amada, le dolía verla así mataría a los causantes de su dolor así el muriera en el intento.

A partir de ese día la relación de ambos fue mejorando, a diario Gaara la llevaba a nuevos y hermosos lugares, uno que otro picnic o se la pasaban hablando de su pasado, bueno al menos el de el, ella estaba feliz, pero sabia que no dudaría mucho, deseaba con toda su alma poder tener la vida que Hinata tenia, ya había pasado tres semanas desde que llego, según sabia, en dos días llegaría su primo dese Honoka para llevarla a su hogar, eso le mortificaba, por dos razones, una no quería alejarse del pelirrojo y la segunda era el miedo de que ese tal Neji descubriera de inmediato su farsa, Gaara no se daba cuenta gracias al gran amor que le tenia a Hinata, pero seria lo mismo con aquel chico, Ryu entro a su cuarto con algo de tristeza que ni siquiera sintió la presencia en su recamara, al cerrar la puerta una sombra se poso a tras de ella, para después sujetarla por la cintura con una mano y con la otra taparle la boca, ahora si que tenia problemas pensaba.

* * *

**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, JEJEJ**

**AKI LES DEJO LOS FINALES QUE TENGO EN MENTE VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO**

**1.- FELIZ.- GAAHINA**

**2.- TRISTE.- GAAHINA, UN POCO DE SASOHINA**

**3.- TRAGICO.-¿?**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**CUIDENSEN**

**BESITOS**

**XOXO**


	12. AGONIA

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESO ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOLO, JEJEJ, PERDONEN LA TARDANSE Y LA FALTA DE CREATIVIDAD, ES QUE ULTIMAMENTE ESTOY VIENDO DOS SERIES MUY BUENAS Y PUES MI CABESITA ESTA CONSTRUYENDO HISTORIAS CON SUS PERSONAJES PERO NO LAS QUIERO HACER HASTA TERMINAR CON ESTE, JEJEJ, PARA QUE SU ALIDAD NO BAJE Y LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y CUMPLIENDO SUS ESPECTATIVAS QUE ES LO QUE MAS DESEO**

**AKI EL CAP. ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**

* * *

Iba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia que había en su cuarto, cerro la puerta tras de si, sin notar a la sombra que se posaba por detrás de ella, hasta que sintió como con una mano la sujetaban de la cintura y con la otra le tapaban la boca, solo faltaba que la hayan descubierto para hacer que fuera el peor día de su vida.

Poco a poco fue liberada de su agarre, mientras la iban volteando, hasta quedar de frente con su agresor al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír por debajo de la mano que aun tapaba su boca, la mano fue retirada, por lo que la chica no dudo en abrazar a aquel que tanto extrañaba.

-Te extrañe

-Igual yo- abrazándola- vine a ver como estabas, supe que pronto vendrá tu primo

-Estoy algo preocupada Sasori, no se si el me crea, el mejor que nadie a de saber como es su prima

- No te preocupes por eso vine, si algo sale mal yo actuare de inmediato

-Gracias

La chica se separo del pelirrojo par tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta la cama, donde ambos se sentaron, durante el resto de la noche, Ryu lo puso al día de lo que había ocurrido en estas semanas.

-Así que ya descubriste porque te sentías tan sola

-Creo que si, pero…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El a quien ama es a Hinata, yo solo me parezco a ella, su amor lo ciega, su necesidad de tenerla a su lado, es lo que deja que pueda estar con el, si supiera lo que en realidad soy, seguramente, me odiaría

Sasori veía triste a la pequeña chica, se sentía culpable, ella quería al kazakage, quizás siempre lo quiso, pero por obvias circunstancias lo olvido por completo, pero al estar cerca su corazón reacciono, al fin y al cabo su corazón era más fuete que cualquier jutsu o técnica especial de Itachi. El akatsuki la abraso tiernamente y dejo que llorara sobre su pecho, acariciando su cabello para consolarla, hasta que la ojiblanca que do dormida, Sasori la acomodo sobre la cama y se recostó por un lado aun abrazándola, la chica se acurruco mas sobre su pecho e inconscientemente lo abrasaba, el chico no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro, al final ella era la misma de siempre, tan tierna e inocente.

A la mañana siguiente, Temari entro al cuarto de Hinata para avisarle de la llegada de su primo, sonrió al verla dormir tan pacíficamente, trato de levantarla pero no respondía por lo que se acerco a ella y la comenzó a moverla por el hombro, la morena, despertó perezosamente, para reaccionar y levantarse de golpe, donde estaba Sasori, y que hacia Temari en su cuarto, noto como algo ente las sabanas se movía, temió por su vida y por la de Sasori, cuando la rubia levanto las sabanas, sintió como su alma casi abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Hinata, no sabía que tenías una liebre

La chica no sabia que decir, de entre las sabanas salió el pequeño animalito, de piel rojiza y ojos marrones de inmediato supo lo que ocurría

-Es que ayer lo encontré, creo que es del desierto, no les dije porque temí que no me dejaran conservarlo

-Que graciosa eres y tierna, mi hermano no te negaría nada, a por cierto será mejor que te a regles, tu primo y amigos ya llegaron

-de acuerdo

La rubia salió del cuarto por lo que la chica voltio hacia la liebre con cara de querer respuestas, una nube de humo rodio al animal para dar paso al chico.

-Solo creí que si me mantenía en mi estado nos descubrirían, quien dudaría de un pequeño e indefenso animalito y de una tierna y bondadosa niña

-Creo que tienes razón

-Además así puedo cuidarte mas de cerca, cera mejor que te apresures tu primo te espera- transformándose de nuevo en liebre

-De acuerdo

La chica se alisto y tomo al animalito entre sus brazos y partió para ver a su primo, en el camino se topo con Gaara el cual la estaba esperando.

-¿quieres que te lleve con tu primo?

La chica solo afirmo con la cabeza ya que no deseaba hablar por un tiempo para que el plan resultara. Comenzaron a caminar por un gran pasillo Gaara veía de reojo a la chica la cual lucia muy triste, noto al pequeño animalito que traía en sus brazos, pero mas tarde le preguntaría de donde había salido, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera oscura la cual abrió y dejo pasar a la chica, dentro estaban los cuatro chicos con los que peleo anteriormente.

- Hinata, ¿Qué le paso a su cabello?

- La encontré en un estado muy alarmante, ella decidió arreglárselo un poco, ya que no tenia forma ni corte.

La chica corrió a abrasar al chico que poseía sus mismos ojos ya que supuso que el era su primo, este la abraso dulcemente y ella volvió a llorar sobre el hombro del chico.

- Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

La chica solo alzo su cabeza para verlo mejor y prosiguió con su llanto.

- Tranquila, ya todo a pasado, ya estas con nosotros, ya esta a salvo, pero debe de saber algo

La chica se aparto un poco del chico y comenzó a secar sus lagrimas

-: Su padre murió en un atentado que sufrió, necesito que sea fuerte y juntos superar esto ya que cuando lleguemos a Honoka lo mas probable es que usted reciba el titulo de líder del clan.

La chica asintió con la cabeza para después bajar la vista y morderse el labio inferior.

- ¿Cómo le puedes pedir que sea fuerte y olvide lo que ocurrió?- interrumpió el rubio- no vez que la pobre no puede ni hablar y en sima quieres llevártela para que cumpla con lo del clan.

- Es lo mejor

- Yo opimo igual que Naruto,- hablo el Uchiha menor- lo mejor seria dejarla descansar apartada de todos los problemas de su clan, hasta que pueda asimilar todo lo que ocurrió

- Tienen razón, ¿pero donde?

- Pueden dejarla en Suna, yo personalmente me encargaría de cuidarla y ver su recuperación como lo e hecho hasta ahora.

- Gracias, supongo que seria lo mejor, yo debo partir a Honoka ya que sin líder el clan puede sufrir muchos problemas

-Deben de saber algo, Hinata no recuerda mucho de lo que vivió antes de ser encontrada, los doctores dicen que puede ser amnesia causada por el trauma

- En ese caso hay que ir con Tsunade- hablo kiba por primera vez- de seguro ella sabrá que hacer para ayudar a Hinata

- Entonces hay que partir lo antes posible para poder volver con la solución

- De acuerdo partiremos en una hora

-Pero si acaban de llegar- alego el kage- necesitan descansar

-descuide estamos bien, ahora que encontramos a Hinata, nuestra misión a cabo por lo que debemos dar informe y volver de inmediato

-ya veo que no cambiaran de decisión

A la hora en que quedaron en partir ya todos se encontraban en la puerta de Suna, la ojiblanco escucho un ladrido y como si de una punzada se tratara efecto a la chica, de inmediato volvieron a ella las imágenes de un cachorro el cual le lamia el rostro mientras ella sonreía. El perro corrió hacia ella y tumbándola la empezó a lamer, el perro le era familiar pero el de su recuerdo era un cachorro y el tamaño de este superaba al suyo.

- Akamaru esta feliz de verte de nuevo Hinata

- Sin duda te extraño

- Será mejor partir ya

- Tienes razón, Akamaru vámonos

El perro se alejo de la chica y se dirigió hacia su amo, mientras Neji ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

- Kazakage-sama, le encargo mucho a mi prima

- Descuida, aquí estará segura

- Nos vemos Hinata-sama (besando su frente) volveré lo antes posible

Los ninjas de Honoka comenzaron su viaje hacia su aldea, mientras la chica los despedía con la mano, se giro hacia el pelirrojo el cual no dejaba de verla, la chica aun sostenía al pequeño animalito el cual nunca soltó y protegía

-¿De donde sacaste esa liebre?

-lo encontré, creo que es del desierto

-Ya veo, piensas quedártelo

-claro, si no es mucha molestia por supuesto-sonrojándose- prometo que no dejare que lo moleste

-Descuida, si te hace feliz, puedes tener todos los que quiera

-Gracias

Ambos partieron hacia la mansión del kage, sin duda a partir de ahora tenia que disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a el amor de su vida, ya que la guerra estaba próxima y el dolor y frustración que sentiría al ver a Gaara odiándola no lo podría soportar.

* * *

**ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO, SIGAN VOTANDO O DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE COMO LES GUSTARIA QUE TERMINARA, JEJEJ AUNQUE YA ME E IDO FORMANDO UN FINAL QUE DE SEGURO LES VA A GUSTAR, JEJEJ**

**CUIDENSEN**

**BESITOS**

**XOXO**


	13. ¿REALIDAD?

**AKI LES DEJO EL SIG. CAP. SE K ES ALGO CORTO PERO COMO VOI A SALIR DE VIAJE NO KERIA DEJARLO TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR, JEJEJ, LO HICE EN MEDIA HORA A PENAS HACE 5 MIN. JEJEJ, PEROLES PROMETO K DESPUES DE UN MERECIDO DESCANSO (LA VDD NO) Y UN DESCANSO ESPIRITUAL(SI COMO NO -_-) EL PROXIMO SERA MAS LARGO Y MEJOR, POR CIERTO EL FINAL SE ACERCA, JEEJ**

**ESTE CAP. VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS K LEEN EL FIC, GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y SUS REVIEW**

**AKI LES DEJO EL CAP.**

**

* * *

**

**¿REALIDAD?**

Hinata entro a su cuarto con Sasori en brazos, este no tardo en volver a su forma original.

-Lamento que tengas que estar así

-descuida, al menos puedo cuidarte mas de cerca

-Por cierto, hoy iremos de paseo

-¿Con el kage?

-Si, te incomoda

-No, es parte del plan ganarte su confianza

-Claro, el plan

-Descuida, veraz como al final todo se resolverá

-Eso espero

A la media hora la chica se encontraba ya cambiada, traía un capri color crema con una blusa blanca y sobre esta un poncho beige, Sasori ya estaba en su forma de liebre, a los pocos minutos el joven kage ya se encontraba llamando a la chica en la puerta, esta abrió con una gran sonrisa y cargo con un bolso donde el pequeño animal ya iba dentro.

-Llevaras a tu amigo

-Si, tiene mucho encerado y al nacer libre, quiero que tome algo de aire, y corra un poco para que no se ponga triste al extrañar su hogar

-Ya veo, en ese caso deberíamos sacarlo a pasear mas seguido

Los jóvenes caminaron hasta llegar a las afueras de Suna, ahí el kage tomo la mano de la joven y se adentraron al desierto, a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en un hermoso oasis, con enormes palmeras y un pequeño lago en medio, varios tipos de animales se encontraban reunidos pero al ver movimiento se escondieron o alejaron

-Es hermoso

-Me alegra que te guste

La chica se sonrojo al saber que había dicho lo que pensaba, pero antes de cualquier cosa, saco al pequeño Sasori de la bolsa y lo dejo en el suelo.

-Ven vamos a explorar

-ya has estado aquí

-Si, aquí vengo pensar, veo que ese animalito es tu guardaespaldas

-¿Por qué dices eso?- nerviosa de ser descubierta- solo es una liebre

-Solo bromeaba, pero ira-Señalando a roedor- no se te separa ni un momento

-A te estar nervioso de andar en un lugar diferente al cuarto

-O quizás…

-Quizás… ¿quizás que?

-Se allá encarrillado a ti

-Tal vez

El resto de la tarde estuvieron platicando sobre la visita de su primo, de cómo se sentía y de los vagos recuerdos que tenía, cuando recordaron ambos estaban demasiado junto uno sentado al lado del otro, al voltear a verse sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de separados, por lo que se odia sentir la respiración del otro, poco a poco la chica fue cerrando los ojos y juntando su rostro a un mas, el chico tomo con una mano su rostro y con la otra su cintura para atraerla mas, la chica llevo tímidamente sus manos hacia sus hombros hasta que por fin sus labios se juntaron en un cálido y tierno beso. Al separarse el joven abrazo a la chica tiernamente.

-Te amo Hinata, siempre lo e hecho

Al escuchar esto el corazón de la chica prácticamente fue destruido, recordó la dura y triste realidad, a quien el amaba era a esa chica no a ella, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima fugaz que claro no paso desapercibido por los dos pelirrojos

-Te sientes bien, lamento si dije o hice algo que te incomodara

-No es solo que- secándose la lágrima- estoy tan feliz-mintió y eso Sasori lo sabia muy bien

Decidieron volver a Suna, al llegar un fugaz beso fue su despedida y la chica volvió a su cuarto. Al llegar la chica se recostó un rato, Sasori la veía con algo de tristeza, poco a poco la chica se durmió pero no tardo mucho en despertar.

Se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no comprendía porque el recordar le causaba tanto mal, y aunque ese mes fue de los mejores, bueno eso creía ella ya que no lograba recordar nada, el dolor volvió a ella, le entristecía no poder recordar nada, quien era, como era, temía descubrir que lo que ahora era fuera una fantasía, quizá solo le interesaba matar y sin darle importancia a los sentimientos y ahora sus sentimientos y dudas la carcomían, se acurruco en la cama y no pudo evitar llorar, durante toda una semana se la paso encerrada en la habitación, no comía, no dormía, solo lloraba, ya no era capas de traicionar a Gaara, pero no quería defraudar a Itachi ni a Sasori, hiciera lo que hiciera uno se decepcionaría de ella, trataba de recordar algo de su pasado pero nada resultaba, esa noche volvió a tener aquel sueño donde estaba en el lago junto a Gaara, después todo se torno oscuro, donde las sombras de Itachi y Sasori aparecían, para después encontrarse ella en un charco de sangre. Se levando con la respiración agitada, odiaba soñar eso al inicio no distinguía a las personas ahora eran tan claras que dudaba en si era un sueño o no.

En la búsqueda de un recuerdo regreso a su mente una escena que prefería nunca hubiera vuelto, ella se encontraba con la vieja que consideraba su abuela, junto con un cachorro que recibió como obsequio por su quinto aniversario, gritos y sangre se apoderaron de la caballa, ella se encontraba en un pequeño refugio que estaba debajo de la caballa, pudo ver por un pequeño orificio, el causante de aquella escena de terror, era un niño de su edad con ojos rojos y facciones de demonio que con la arena desgarraba a su abuela, dejando sus restos por toda la habitación, ella trataba de no gritar y hacer el menor ruido posible para que no la detectara, al saciar su sed de sangre el niño salió de la caballa con rumbo a la aldea mas cercana, la niña salió de su pequeño escondite y resbalo con la sangre de la única persona que se preocupaba por ella, desde ese día ella quedo sola, al cumplir nueve años se encontró en el bosque con un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, el cual la llevo hasta la guarida de los akatsuki, la cuido, la arreglo y la entreno para que se convirtiera en la mejore Ninja de la región, el le contó que había matado a todo su clan dejando solo vivo a su hermano menor, también el confeso que había descubierto el secreto del clan Hyuuga al cual ella pertenecía, le contó de cómo la abandonaron en el bosque junto a esa anciana, negándole el derecho a ser heredera del clan, desde ese día ella se convertiría en la mejor acecina Ninja para destruir al clan Hyuuga quien le arrebato su vida y matar a aquel niño que mato ala única persona que estuvo con ella y en parta la quiso.

La Hyuuga comenzó a llorar de nuevo ahora recordaba todo, su venganza, su odio, su dolor, su destino arrebatado, seco sus lagrimas y tomo una ducha se arreglo y salió del cuarto, olvidaría sus sentimientos y sus temores, solo podía dedicarse a realizar su venganza, comenzando por matar al causante de la muerte de la única persona que la amo, se acerco lentamente al chico que observaba el atardecer, para abrasarlo por detrás, el chico al sentirla cerca se giro para abrasarla mejor, la chica hundió su cabeza en su pecho con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro sin duda se divertiría mucho matando al chico.

* * *

eSPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO

CUIDENSEN

BESITOS

XOXO


	14. BATALLA

**Ola 0olap aki salaudandolos y disulpandome por no haber subido el cap antes ejej es que tenia un bloqueo pero ya esta resuelto jejej, puies a partir de aqui vuelve a aparecer ryu jejej se que estara un poco mas comfusa el fic pero ya veran como al final se resuelve todo okz**

**TAMBIEN DISCULPANDOME CON TODOS JEJEJ PERDONEN NO NOTE QUE YA HABIA SUBIDO EL CAP, JEJEJ, POR EROR SUBI UNO ANTERIOR, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO GRACIAS A **hinatauchiha20 **POR DEMOSTARME EL ERROR LO SIENTO, BUENO AKI LES DEJO EL VDD CAP ESPERO Y LE GUSTE**

* * *

*****BATALLA*****

Al día siguiente la chica comenzó a analizar la seguridad de Suna, si ya una vez lograron entrar lo podrían hace de nuevo, creo un plan y lo mando en una paloma de arcilla a los akatsuki, sin duda las técnicas que aprendió de sus compañeros le resultaban de mucha ayuda, se dirigió al jardín donde tomaría el te con el kazakage.

- Buenos días Hinata

- Buenos días Gaara-Kun

- Hoy te vez de muchos ánimos

- Tal vez tenga razón, uno nunca sabe que puede llegar a pasar

- Te gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad

- Me encantaría

Se pararon y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad, todos los aldeanos los veían sorprendido, no era normal ver al Kazakage tan feliz y a la extraña chica tomados de la mano, tomaron asiento en unos columpios que encontraron en un parque, la chica veía hacia el cielo mientras el pelirrojo la contemplaba.

- Hoy te vez muy linda

- Gracias

- Ocurrió algo especial

-: Solo recordé los buenos tiempos

- Ya veo, ya extraña tu sonrisa…

Los Chicos fueron interrumpidos por una enorme explosión, en un rápido movimiento la chica se coloco encima del chico tumbándolo al piso y sujetando sus muñecas.

- ¿Qué haces Hinata?

-No te preocupes no te dolerá, demasiado

La chica activo su Byakugan y bloqueo los puntos principales de chacra del chico y uno que otro del mapache que llevaba dentro.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Hinata?

- Lo siento pero aquí no hay una tal Hinata, mi nombre es Ryu

- ¿Pero como?

- Decepcionado, que mal y yo que pensé que nos llevábamos tan bien

Tres sombras aparecieron detrás de ellos y la chica comenzó a levantarse y dirigirse hacia ellas.

- Tardaron más de lo usual

- Pues tus garabatos nos retrasaron

- Lo que pasa es que eres un inútil que no sabe descifrar mapas

- Toma lo necesitaras

El chico le entrego la gabardina que recién le había regalado, la chica rápidamente se la coloco y se dirigió hacia la tercera sombra.

- Ya cumplí con mi misión aquí, permíteme adelantarme a Honoka

- De acuerdo, que Sasori te acompañe

- Gracias

La chica y Sasori comenzaron a avanzar hacia las afueras de Suna, mientras Itachi practicaba una técnica mental para que Gaara y el demonio quedaran inconsciente, Deidara lo coloco en el lomo de un enorme pájaro de arcilla y el e Itachi se montaron en el animal para dirigirse hacia Honoka.

No tardaron en llegar a Honoka, fácilmente derrotaron a los guardias y se dirigieron hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

- No vamos a capturar al zorro primero

- Itachi me prometió destruir a mi clan después de atrapar al mapache

- De acuerdo

Mientras Itachi y Deidara visualizaban desde el cielo el paradero del zorro.

- No logro encontrar al chico y ni rastro de Sasori y Ryu

- Ellos de seguro han de estar matando a cuanto Hyuuga se le atraviese

La chica y el pelirrojo ya habían acabado con toda la rama secundaria, ya que por ser los mas débiles lo usarían como calentamiento, La chica sonreía sádicamente, su rostro estaba cubierto por sangre al igual que su cabello y sus manos, Sasori nunca vio a la chica disfrutar tanto de matar a alguien, sin duda le daba algo de miedo saber que recuerdos le coloco Itachi en su memoria.

- Hay que dirigirnos a la mansión principal para acabar de una vez por todas con estos Hyuuga.

-De acuerdo

Mientras los otros dos akatsuki se encontraban enfrentando a Naruto y a Sasuke.

- Así que mi hermanito se cree capas de derrotarme, esto será divertido

- Ya no soy un niño

Ambos comenzaron a pelar cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras los dos rubios comenzaron con su pelea, Naruto libero el chacra de 3 colas, mientras Sasuke rompía el sello de la maldición que antiguamente orochimaru le coloco.

La pelea era reñida y estaban a la par, los dos ninjas de la hoja estaban a su límite, Naruto libero una cuarta cola, por lo que se dirigió a golpear a Deidara este dio un salto en el aire por lo que el golpe dio directo en el pájaro de arcilla y por el impacto este se rompió dejando libre a un inconsciente Gaara, Naruto creo un clon para que se llevara el cuerpo del pelirrojo, se cercioro que el chico estaba bajo un jutsu del sharinga.

-Sasuke, Gaara necesita tu ayuda

-No vez que estoy ocupado- esquivando un golpe de Itachi- ya voy contigo

Un clon de Naruto apareció frente a Itachi lo que ayudo a Sasuke a ir junto al kazakage, después de un rato logro librar la mente del kage por lo que comenzó a recuperar la conciencia

-Hinata- dijo levantándose de golpe

-Que sucede con ella- pregunto el Uchiha

-Esta en peligro

-Como que esta en peligro, se supone que tu debías cuidarla- tomándolo del cuello

- Yo… yo no se lo que paso, debo buscarla antes que sea tarde

- De acuerdo, de por si aquí estamos muy ocupados no creo poder acompañarte

-Descuida yo la traeré de vuelta

- No me queda más que confiar en ti, pero si algo le pasa al próximo que…

Una explosión tras ellos los interrumpió, de entre los escombros salió Itachi dispuesto a atacar

-Vete de una vez

- si

El kage comenzó a correr hacia el barrio Hyuuga ya que la presencia de Hinata se lograba sentir

-Espero y no sea demasiado tarde

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO Y AYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO**

**GRACIA POR SUS REVIEWS**

**DE NUEVO PERDON POR SUBIR UN CAP REPETIDO**

**CUIDENSEN**

**BESITOS**

**XOXO**


	15. DOLOR

**PUES AKI DEJANDO EL CAP, JEJEJ PERDON POR LA TARDANSA, ES QUE ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET Y PUES HASTA AHORA PUDE IR A UN SERVIDOR PUBLICO T-T**

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE PROXIMAMENTE EL FINAL**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAP. 15.- DOLOR**

Gaara corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pronto pudo ubicar el chakra de la chica por lo que desapareció en un remolino de arena para aparecer en la mansión Hyuuga donde se encontró con los cuerpos mutilados de varios miembros de la rama secundaria, recorrió la mansión hasta encontrarse con Ryu cubierta de sangre caminando hacia la mansión principal, Gaara no sabia que hacer, no quería lastimarla, no sabia si era Hinata o la akatsuki de nombre Ryu. Sintió como una sombra se disponía a atacarlo, pudo evitar el golpe y ver a Sasori el cual saco un pergamino para hacer sellos, al final de una nube de humo salió una marioneta, pero no era cualquier marioneta era el tercer kazakage, aquel que había desaparecido hace ya veinte años. Ryu al notar el combate que pronto daría inicio tomo asiento en el suelo dispuesta a ver tal batalla y de paso recobrar chakra.

El marionetista se dispuso a atacar pero la arena de Gaara lo protegía, de la marioneta comenzó a salir arena negra, la única forma de acabar con el actual kage era usando una técnica similar, la mas poderosa que el tercer kazakage pudo tener, la arena negra comenzó a tomar forma de diamantes los cuales comenzó a maniobrar para atacar a Gaara este lograba esquivarlos pero no podía conseguir un contra ataque, la mansión era destruida por los ataques fañados, Ryu reía malévolamente tanta destrucción le fascinaba. Gaara al notar el riesgo de combatir dentro de la mansión empleo su técnica de transportación para llevarse en un remolino de arena a Ryu y Sasori junto con el a la lejanía del bosque, esto provoco que su energía disminuyera pero no se podía dar el lujo de bajar la guardia.

-¿pero que? Ahora tendré que volver a la aldea, me has atrasado en mi venganza.

Pero antes que pudiera retirarse y comenzar su camino de vuelta a la aldea la arena la aprisiono solo dejando su cabeza libre, la chica luchaba por librarse de aquella prisión de arena pero no podía comenzó a sentir como la arena cada vez se iba comprimiendo mas y mas. Sasori volvió a atacar a Gaara lo que provoco que dejara a la chica en paz, aun seguía en el sarcófago de arena pero ya no sentía dolor por estar comprimida.

-apúrate a matarlo, no me gusta estar así

-Crees que es fácil, solo logre mantenerte segura

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no tardes por favor

Sasori volvió a atacar a Gaara pero este pudo esquivarlo.

Mientras tanto con los demás Naruto ya le había destrozado un brazo a Deidara por lo que este batallaba para atacarlo a penas y podía evitar sus ataques. Con Sasuke las cosas iban igual, ambos estaban lastimados y agotados sin duda solo uno podría salir con vida.

-Valla veo que te haz vuelto fuerte hermanito, pero aun te falta si deseas destruirme y salir con vida

-No me interesa ahora mi venganza o si vivo o muero, solo deseo rescatar a alguien muy importante para mí

-Que débil te haz vuelto

-Al contrario mi objetivo por muy cursi que parezca, es lo que me ayuda a ser mejor y me da fuerza para terminar con tu vida

El menor de los Uchiha comenzó a hacer sellos para después comenzar a correr con una mano hacia el suelo para comenzar a crear el raikiri dispuesto a atacar a Itachi.

Mientras tanto las cosas con los pelirrojos iban a la par ninguno cedía y la chica aun continuaba atrapada.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata? Dime o tu compañera lo pagara

-no se de quien me hablas- mandando un diamante hacia el, el cual Gaara esquivo- nosotros solo seguimos ordenes, lo que le ocurrió a esa chiquilla no nos incumbe

-Mientes dime donde esta- apresando más a la chica- dime

La chica sentía como su cuerpo era aplastado, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el bosque, de su boca comenzó a salir sangre, no resistiría mucho así pronto quedo inconsciente, Sasori al verla desmayada rompió su jutsu por lo que la arena negra volvió a su marioneta y esta desapareció en una nube de humo, Gaara observaba como el marionetista corría a lado de la chica el sabia que no estaba muerta ya que no le convenía eso aun necesitaba saber donde estaba Hinata. Sasori descubrió que solo estaba inconsciente por el dolor, acaricio su mejilla y beso su frente, se paro para voltear a ver al kage.

-Déjala libre

-¿Me dirás lo que deseo?

-Solo si me prometes que ella no sufrirá mas

-Ella es una criminal, no morirá pero será encarcelada

-no, ella no puede morir así, ella solo es una victima mas, prométeme que la protegerás

-Solo si tu información es buena

-De acuerdo, Hinata no esta perdida, ella esta aquí

-No comprendo ¿Dónde?

-Ahí- sella landó a la chica inconsciente- y si no la dejas libre morirá

-No ella no puede ser, ella es miembro del akatsuki, Hinata nunca dañaría a nadie

-Exacto ella nunca lo haría, es por eso que Itachi a sellado su mente para poder usarla

-Mientes

-como me gustaría que no fuera verdad, pero no es así, ya no hay rastros de la vieja Hinata ahora simplemente es una muñeca con un corazón vacio y una memoria falsa

Gaara estaba en shock, no podía ser verdad, poco a poco libero la chica, Sasori la sujeto antes de que callera al suelo y la cargo entre sus brazos, mientras el kage no sabia que hacer con tan dolorosa verdad.

* * *

**cuidensen**

**besitos**

**xoxo**


	16. LUZ DE LUNA

aki con otra cap. espero y sea de su agrado gracias por sus comentarios

* * *

CAP. 16.- LUZ DE LUNA

Hinata se encontraba sumergida en un mar de oscuridad, no se veía nada a su alrededor, apenas y se podía ver lo que ella hacia, o solo era su imaginación y no podía moverse, no sabia donde estaba o que hacia ahí, pronto vio una luz que poco a poco se acercaba a ella, esta pronto la rodeo y ahora se encontraba cerca de un lago. Al acercarse a este noto su silueta era algo diferente, tenia el pelo corto y sin duda tenia el aspecto de una niña de cuatro o cinco años, a lo lejos se veía una silueta, era un niño mas grande que ella quizás de 13 o 14 años no estaba segura, su rostro serio y frio, su cabello negro sujeto en una coleta baja y sus inexpresivos ojos negros. Se estremeció al notar que este se acercaba a ella, al estar frente a ella este le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver el lago, me aburrí en la fiesta

-¿Cómo puedes aburrirte en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

-No hay nadie de mi edad solo señores como mi padre

-Ya veo ¿podemos jugar juntos si quieres?

El rostro de la niña se ilumino, se la pasaron platicando y jugado en el lago haciendo patitos al arrojar piedras, entre otras cosas. Con sus pequeñas manitas comenzó a hacer una tiara de flores que crecían cerca del lago, al terminarla se coloco a lado del pelinegro y se la coloco en su cabeza, esta sonrió y alboroto un poco su cabello.

-Sera mejor que regreses a casa

-Hai

Comenzaron a caminar agarrados de la mano hacia la mansión principal donde todos los señores y demás líderes de clanes discutían o planeaban cosas, como era de esperar nadie noto su ausencia, la niña se dispuso a salir al jardín pero antes se giro para despedirse de su amigo.

-Es pero volverte a ver Uchiha

-Lo mismo digo, pero solo dime Itachi

-Nos vemos Itachi-Kun

La niña cruzo la puerta del jardín, para de nuevo encontrarse sumergida en la oscuridad, pronto un rayo de luz la rodeo por lo que este la segó, cuando se acostumbro a la luz noto un paisaje diferente ahora estaba viendo el atardecer.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- volteo para ver a un chico pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina

- Porque Tsunade me encomendó esta misión, acaso ¿le incomoda mi presencia?

- No me refería a eso, sino porque estas junto a mi

- Lamento si le incomoda mi compañía, me iré a dar una vuelta por la zona para inspeccionarla- un poco dolida

- No quédate

- De acuerdo- más alegre

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Por supuesto

- ¿No me temes?

- ¿Temer? ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Por todo lo que e hecho en el pasado, e matado a mas personas inocentes que malvadas, nunca tuve misericordia de nadie, incluso casi acabo con tu aldea.

- Supongo que sus motivos habrá tenido, eso es algo que ya paso, debería de dejarlo atrás y no atormentarse por el pasado, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, uno es quien elige cuando tomarla.

- ¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo?

- ¿Por qué no debería de serlo?

- Porque soy un demonio, un arma para mi pueblo.

- Comprendo, por lo mismo mereces ser querido, el rechazo de algunas personas, el odio de otras, el saber que solo eres un estorbo y hasta tu muerte desean en lugar de hacerte sentir miserable y triste deberían de motivarte a ser mejor persona, bueno eso yo pienso.

- ¿Algunas vez te haz sentido así?

- Todo el tiempo

- Pero pareces tan feliz

- Y lo soy, ya que por cada persona que me hace sentir triste existen 5 que en verdad me quieren y siempre están ahí para apoyarme, debería de realizar una lista de todos sus amigos, le garantizo que nunca podrá terminarla.

-Solo son mis amigos para seguir vivos.

- No lo creo, Naruto lo considera un gran amigo el mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil y lo cruel que es llevar un demonio dentro incluso nuestra generación lo considera un amigo, no un aliado, al menos para mi usted es una gran persona que merece tomar la segunda oportunidad y dejar de atormentarse por el pasado

- Gracias

La chica sonrió, le agradaba estar así de cerca del kage, cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos se encontraba sentada en medio de un llano, su ropa estaba rota y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por heridas, sintió como alguien se acercaba, levanto la vista para encontrarse con un joven un poco mas grande que ella, de cabello rojizo y ojos marrón, este la miraba con curiosidad

-¿Qué tanto me vez?

-No deberías tratar así a tus superiores

-lo siento

-¿Qué te ocurre? No es común ver un rostro tan bello como el tuyo con mueca de dolor

-Es solo que- bajando la mirada- ¿crees que soy débil?

-No lo creo, es solo que nunca tuviste a alguien que te enseñara las técnicas del Byakugan es normal que batalles en utilizarlo

-Eso lo se, pero aun así Itachi dice que no es pretexto

-Ahora entiendo, no esta triste por ser débil sino por no tener el reconocimiento de Itachi ¿verdad?

-Claro que no- volteando la cara- no soy tan infantil

-Lo que digas- tomando haciendo- no has intentado practicar mas técnicas a demás de las de tu clan

-Pues la verdad no

-Si quieres yo puedo enseñarte el arte ninja de las marionetas

-¿En verdad lo harías?

-Claro, incluso estoy seguro que Deidara te enseñaría usar la arcilla para tu defensa

-Gracias Sasori, siempre sabes como hacerme sonreír

El chico busco dentro de su gabardina de donde saco una pequeña marioneta de madera y se la entrego a la chica

-Esta fue mi primera marioneta, practica con ella

-Gracias, pero no la puedo aceptar, estoy segura que es muy importante para ti

-De hecho si, esta marioneta me distrajo un poco del gran dolor que alguna vez sentí, pero ya no me es de utilidad, hace poco encontré otra muñeca que lleno y no solo tapo ese dolor

-¿Y cual es esa muñeca? E visto tu colección y no recuerdo a ver visto una muñeca

-Claro que la has visto, la ves a diario, cada que vez tu reflejo la estas viendo

-Sasori-sonrojada- gracias, por todo

La chica sonrió y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo estaba en esa espesa oscuridad, no comprendía que era lo que había visto no sabia lo que ocurría, no sabia que era verdad y que era un sueño, se sentó abrasando sus rodillas o eso creía, odiaba estar ahí, odiaba estar sola, odiaba la oscuridad, odiaba no saber quien era, a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar una voz, una voz que le llamaba, cada vez la voz se hacia mas cercana y con ella se aproximaba una luz.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose tirada en el pasto, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos mostraban gran temor, se reincorporo y noto a su lado a ese pelirrojo que tanto necesitaba, se tiro enzima de el para poder abrasarlo y hundir su rostro en el cálido pecho de el.

-No me dejes sola por favor- sollozando- ya no me importa mi venganza, ni siquiera el akatsuki, solo no quiero alejarme de ti, eres lo único cierto en mi vida, desde que te conocí, eres lo único cierto que puedo decir me a pasado, no se quien soy ni que ocurrió antes de conocerte, solo se que nunca me has abandonado y siempre me apoyaste, por favor no quiero sufrir mas

-Tranquila, ya todo será como debería ser, volverás a ser quien eras Hinata

-¿Por qué dices eso Sasori?

La chica volvió a caer inconsciente por culpa del golpe que el chico le dio en su nuca, la cargo entre sus brazos y parándose del pasto camino hacia el joven kage, para entregársela

-cuídala, ya no merece sufrir mas


	17. SACRIFICIOS

**OLA OLAP**

**AKI DEJANDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE PROXIMAMENTE EL GRAN FINAL JEJEJ**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SI ASI FUERA HINATA DESDE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA ESTARIA CON GAARA JEJEJ**

* * *

**CAP. 17.- SACRIFICIOS**

Itachi se encontraba luchando con Sasuke, la pelea era reñida pero sin duda el Uchiha menor llevaba un poco de ventaja, ya que al poseer una katana podía romper la defensa de su hermano mayor con más facilidad.

Deidara ya estaba a su limite, sin un brazo, era poco lo que podía hacer, solo podía esquivar los ataques torpemente y el Kyubi no parecía sufrir cambios en el nivel del chacra. En una distracción de su parte Naruto logro desgarrar el único brazo que le quedaba al ninja artista, este ya no podía hacer mucho mas que huir, pero la asesina aura del chico se lo impidió por mas que trataba de escabullirse este lo encontraba hasta que lo acóralo. Naruto creo un clon con el cual puso crear el rasenga,corrió hacia el akatsuki golpeándolo en el abdomen con el ataque, Deidara sabia que su fin era seguro, de su boca broto gran cantidad de sangre, su cuerpo perdió fuerza por lo que al ya no tener el soporte del Uzumaki su cuerpo cayo inerte.

-Bien solo queda Itachi, espero y no tengas problemas Sasuke- volviendo a su forma original- debo apresurarme- corriendo hacia la dirección donde se alcanzaba a distinguir el chakra de sus amigo.

Sasuke sabía que solo uno podría seguir con vida, le era algo tonta la idea pero era la verdad, aunque el sello de la maldición estaba a su máximo nivel, su chakra estaba casi a su limite, no duraría ni diez minutos mas tenia que idear una forma de vencerlo antes que esto ocurriera. Itachi lo acorralo contra un árbol, utilizaba un brazo para sostenerlo de la yukana y con el otro embonaba un kunai para darle el golpe final

-Que ironía, no debí dejarte vivo ese día, y pensar que pensé tendrías el suficiente poder para vencerme y al fin superarme

-Tal vez tengas razón- volviendo a su forma original- pero hay algo en lo que fui mejor que tu

-Así y en que fue, en ser un cobarde

-No, en ser humano

El mayor de los Uchiha estaba a punto de dar su golpe final, pero de su pecho comenzó a salir sangre manchando poco a poco su ropa

-pero que

-Sabes e aprendido algo en estos años, necesitas hacerte fuerte físicamente, también necesitas aliados, amigos y personas que te quieran para ser poderoso, para tu desgracia solo tuviste la primera, yo en cambio logre encontrar todo y quizás mas de lo que merecía, gracias por darme la oportunidad de vivirlo

Itachi callo de rodilla al suelo y luego dejo caer el resto del cuerpo, al poco tiempo dejo de respirar, ya que recibió un gran ataque directo en el corazón, el menor de los Uchiha se sentía triste, al fin y al cabo era su hermano, pero se alivio de no haber sido el que le diera fin a la vida de su hermano, levanto la vista para encontrarse con un sonriente Naruto.

-¿no puedes cuidarte solo?

-hmp- desviando la vista- será mejor localizar a Gaara- comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque- Naruto

-Si

-gracias- en voz baja

-¿Qué? ¿Que has dicho no logre escucharte?

-lastima, porque no lo pienso volver a decir

-Sasuke que malo que eres conmigo

Los dos iban hacia el bosque, pero una lluvia de kunai los detuvo, al visualizar a su atacante se toparon con la chica akatsuki llamada Ryu

-Valla valla así que lograron vencer a Itachi y Deidara, será entretenido luchar con ustedes

La chica comenzó su ataque hacia los chicos, con una lluvia de armas, la cual los chicos lograron esquivar. Naruto creo un clon para tratar de capturarla pero esta se escabullo, dejando solo su gabardina la cual cayó al suelo. La chica apareció detrás de un árbol pero no duro mucho para que la encontraran, esta trato de correr hacia otra dirección pero lo único que logro fue encontrarse con el filo de la katana de Sasuke, la cual fue incrustada en su pecho. Sasuke retiro la filosa espada de aquel delicado cuerpo el cual callo de inmediato del árbol donde había saltado momentos antes, cuando la chica se impacto en el suelo se despedazo en varias piezas. El rubio pronto se para a lado del moreno.

-¿Que a ocurrido? ¿Sasuke porque la mataste? ahora no sabremos que ocurrió con Hinata

-No creo que nos hubiera dicho mucho, mira bien

-¿Pero como?

-Fácil, usando el sharinga pude notar su caja de chakra, es solo una marioneta, supongo que alguna vez fue humano

-Crees que los de akatsuki copiaron la forma de Hinata para poder filtrarse en las aldeas

-Es lo mas seguro, lo único que falta es encontrarla y rápido, antes que descubran que ya no le es de utilidad

Los chicos volvieron a tomar rumbo al centro del bosque dejando a tras a una mutilada marioneta. No tardaron en llegar a un claro donde a lo lejos se veía una cabellera roja aproximándose a ellos, estos se detuvieron y se colocaron en guardia, pero al ver al joven kazakage con la Hyuuga en brazos no tardaron en ir a ayudarlo.

La tarde se estaba poniendo pronto la luz de la luna iluminaria la región, todos se recuperaban del ataque que sufrieron por los del akatsuki, en la sala de observación se encontraba Gaara recordando los sucesos de esa tarde.

****Flash Back****

La chica volvió a caer inconsciente por culpa del golpe que el chico le dio en su nuca, la cargo entre sus brazos y parándose del pasto camino hacia el joven kage, para entregársela

-cuídala, ya no merece sufrir mas

-Pero, aunque estuviera bajo el control de Itachi, ella hizo todo consiente de que estaba mal

-lose, pero no merece una condena, no merece seguir en las sombras

-¿Qué harás?

-Ya planee todo, aplicare una técnica ya un tanto vieja, borrare todos los recuerdos que posee desde que despertó en la guarida de los akatsuki, será imposible que algún día los recupere

-Pero aun así que hay de Ryu ya todos saben de ella

-De eso yo me encargare, lo mas seguro es que tus amigos ya hayan derrotado a los demás, no habrá nadie que de otra versión, solo conocerán una verdad y esa será la que tu dirás

-¿y cual es esa verdad?

-dirás que los del akatsuki secuestraron a la chica para poder copiar su persona e infiltrarla en las aldeas para una invasión

-¿y que hay de la historia de las dos niñas?

-Fue solo un invento para no levantar sospechas y tener un plan de reserva

-¿Por qué te sacrificaras de esa forma?

-¿Tu la amas no?, yo igual, una vez me deshice de todos mis sentimientos y dolores, me convertí en una marioneta mas, Hinata logro despertar de nuevo todo esos sentimiento que creía perdidos e imposible de recuperar, ella no es mas que un ángel cuyas alas fueron cortadas y eso no lo puedo permitir, no puedo dejar que llore mas lagrimas de sangre, por eso quiero que me prometas una cosa

-¿Qué deseas?

-cuídala, ayúdala a sanar su corazón, aunque ella no recuerde, su corazón y alma siempre estarán dañadas y manchadas de aquellas muertes inocentes, de aquel daño que les causo a los que mas quería, te necesitara para volver a sonreír y olvidar todo ese dolor, ayúdala a volver a volar

-Siempre lo hare, pero estas consiente que no te recordara jamás

-Es un sacrificio que deseo hacer- acariciando el rostro de la chica- ella en verdad te ama, aunque su memoria estuviese prisionera su corazón aun era libre, ella nunca fingió, la felicidad que paso a tu lado la mataba al saber que a la que amabas era a la otra sin saber que ambas eran la misma, debo irme debo acabar con esto lo mas rápido posible

-Sasori, gracias por todo

-No, gracias por hacerla feliz

El marionetista comenzó a correr hacia el interior del bosque dejando a Gaara con una inconsciente Hinata.

****Fin Flash Back****

El chico se levanto de su asiento para ver la bella luna que brillaba en aquel firmamento, sintió como el delicado cuerpo se comenzó a mover, este volteo para encontrarse con una confundida Hinata, la chica volteo a ver a aquel joven que estaba junto a ella, pronto el sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro, este sonrió al verla siendo la misma de siempre, ella le correspondió tal gesto con la sonrisa mas sincera, tierna y bella que jamás pudo tener.

* * *

ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO

CUIDENSEN

BESITOS

XOXO


	18. NUEVO AMANECER

**Pues aquí el último cap. Del fic, espero y les guste, gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi fic, este capitulo es para los que me apoyaron y animaron a seguir escribiéndolo gracias en verdad a:**

*******Angelique-Neige****, *****a-grench****, *****dagorfly****, *****Jane Nylleve****, *****GaahinaLovers****, *****MigBird****, *****shiatsuki-chan****, *****hinata-chan248****, *****dragonsita del amor.*********mamm145****, *****HinataYGaara****, *****Diosa Luna****, *****xiqui****, *****adrifernan19****, *eosapiens29, *****Hinare****, *****sabaku no kirie****, *****Diana Hyuga****, *****hinatauchiha20****, *****Lune****, *****XxkarynaxX****, *****Saori Hinata Xiaoyu, *Hinata****, *****LennaParis****, *****Hyugiita, *gaahina-ai, *CORii, *y a todos aquellos que se molestaron en darle un tiempesito a mi fic jejej**

**En verdad me alegro que les haya gustado espero leerlos pronto y sin nada mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo**

CAP. 18 NUEVO AMANECER

No recuerdo lo que sucedió en el medio año de mi captura, Tsunade me dijo que lo mas seguro es que usaran un jutsu muy antiguo para borrar recuerdos permanentemente de mi cerebro, aunque no recuerdo lo que paso por alguna extraña razón no pude ver a los ojos a mis amigos. Cuando descubrí sobre la muerte de mi padre y la aniquilación de casi la mitad del clan caí en una depresión fuerte, se podría decir que inclusive más de una vez trate de quitarme la vida.

Pero nunca lo logre, gracias a todos mis amigos y seres queridos, aun siento ese dolor en mi pecho pero ahora supongo que aprendí a vivir con el.

Hoy después de casi dos años de mi secuestro, me encuentro feliz, encontré un gran apoyo y cariño en la persona que amo. Recuerdo que de niña mi gran amor era Naruto, esto fue hasta que conocí a Gaara en los exámenes chuuni, al inicio solo podía tener miedo por el, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron en la torre al finalizar la segunda etapa del examen descubrí en sus ojos dolor y tristeza muy parecidos a la mía. Cuando el destino me permitió estar junto a el en una misión sin duda fue lo mejor de mi vida, pude conocerlo mejor y confirmar lo que aquella vez vi en sus ojos.

Cuando desperté me encontré de nuevo con esa mirada, me conto todo lo que había pasado, mi corazón se alegro al saber que había participado en mi rescate, ya que eso significaba que por mínimo que fuera era importante para el. Mi alma casi abandono mi cuerpo cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me confeso que me amaba y yo me atreví a declarar mis sentimientos por el. Desde ese día el no se alejo de mi, comenzamos una relación formal, me visitaba cada semana o mandaba por mi para pasar un tiempo en Suna. Visitábamos lagos y parques, sin duda cada momento que pasaba junto a el eran los mas bellos que jamás creí vivir. A diario recuerdo nuestra cita de hace un año, donde sin dudas me hizo mas feliz que nunca, visitamos el limite del bosque, donde se juntaba con el maravilloso desierto, siempre volvíamos a ese lugar nos llenaba de recuerdos y tranquilidad. Nos sentamos sobre la rama de un árbol para ver el tan bello amanecer, cuando la primera estrella apareció, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja de cristal, al abrirla me sorprendió con tan espectacular anillo, era de oro blanco y poseía una perla tallada en forma de diamante. Hace un año de eso, ahora estamos felizmente casados, aunque tarde en acostumbrarme a mi nuevo hogar, Suna se volvió en un segundo hogar donde sin dudas nuestros hijos crecerán sanos y felices, hablando de hijos pronto nacerá nuestro primogénito, me gustaría que fuera niña, aunque si es niño igual me hará feliz.

El joven kazakage se encontraba en su escritorio revisando documentos y pergaminos cuando Temari llego abriendo la puerta de golpe y muy agitada.

-Gaara, es Hinata, te necesitan en el hospital

-¿Que le paso? Acaso ocurrió algo- un tanto preocupado

-No, es solo que ya pronto dará a luz a tu hijo, debes apurarte.

En el cuarto de un hospital se encontraba la Hyuuga descansando después de haber estado dos horas en labor de parto, se sentía un tanto cansada pero sus deseos de ver a su hijo no la dejaban que durmiera, pronto la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su amado.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien un tanto cansada pero bien

-Me alegro

El chico se acerco a la cama para recostarse a un lado de su esposa, dulcemente le acariciaba el cabello.

-Te amo Hinata

-yo también te amo Gaara

La puerta se volvió a abrir ahora entrando una enfermera con un pequeño bulto en brazos, lo deposito cuidadosamente en los brazos de la ojiblanco y volvió a salir de la habitación. Hinata destapo el rostro del bebe retirando un poco la frazada que lo envolvía, dejando ver a un pequeño niño de cabello rojizo como el padre y ojos opalinos como la madre

-que hermoso eres

-Igual de tierno que su madre

-Es tan pequeño e inocente

-Hinata

-Si

-Gracias por darme esta felicidad, por tu amor y por permitirme ser padre

-No, gracias a ti es que soy feliz

-¿y como le pondrás?

-No lose, e estado pensando en Sasori

-¿Sasori?

-Si, es un nombre de esta región hace poco lo descubrí en un libro de nombres de bebes de la región, no se porque pero por algo ese nombre me hace muy feliz

-Entonces Sasori se llamara

El feliz matrimonio llego a su hogar, la chica depósito a la pequeña criatura en su cuna, para después buscar en el closet una pequeña marioneta la cual coloco dentro de la cuna

-Sabes, no se porque pero esta marioneta es muy especial para mi, quiero que tu la tengas mi pequeño Sasori, deseo que te de la felicidad que produce en mi

El bebe sonrió al tomar la marioneta en sus pequeñas manos, mientras en el rostro de la chica se formaba una cálida y dulce sonrisa

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, espero leerlos pronto**

**Cuídense**

**Besitos**

**xoxo**


End file.
